Relations
by Villelumiere
Summary: Quelques petits scènes entre Kurt et ses amis et connaissances lors de la saison 2. Chaque chapitre mettra l'accent sur une personne en particulier.  Cette fic est la traduction de l'anglais de la fic "Relationships" de vcg73.
1. Mercedes: Best Friends, Forever?

Note de la traductrice : cette fic est la traduction de la fic « Relationships » de vcg73. Je l'ai traduite parce que nous autres français manquons de bonnes fics à lire, et j'ai vraiment eu un coup de cœur pour celle là. Comme pour toutes celles de vcg73 d'ailleurs. Si vous voulez améliorer votre anglais, allez lire toutes ses autres fics ! Vraiment. Et si vous ne parlez pas anglais et que vous voulez que je traduise d'autres fics, faites moi savoir. Sachez que vos reviews seront traduites à l'auteur. Voilà, maintenant, enjoy ! : )

_Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre est plutôt triste, et basé sur des observations des épisodes 1 à 4 de la saison 2._

Ils étaient en train de s'éloigner. Chaque jour, il semblait que le fossé qui les séparait s'élargissait, et que la distance entre les deux bords était de plus en plus difficile à parcourir. Pendant un moment, Kurt se disait que c'était juste son imagination. Ou qu'ils étaient peut-être tout simplement trop occupés pour passer autant de temps ensemble qu'à leur habitude.

Il savait que c'était un mensonge.

À la fin de leur année de première, ils étaient si proches que c'était comme d'avoir une jumelle. Cela n'avait aucune importance qu'il soit un garçon maigre, blanc et gay alors qu'elle était une fille corpulente, noire et hétérosexuelle. Ils partageaient un lien très spécial. C'était plus que d'aimer les mêmes films, les mêmes plats, ou avoir les mêmes goûts en général. Parfois, ils pouvaient presque lire dans les pensées de l'autre. Il savait quand Mercedes avait besoin qu'il lui remonte un peu son estime personnelle. Elle savait quand il se sentait seul, ou qu'il avait peur. Ils savaient comment se faire sourire et ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre.

Puis Quinn Fabray avait emménagé chez Mercedes, et Finn Hudson était venu habiter chez lui. Chaque nouvel arrangement avait duré moins d'un mois (moins d'une _semaine_ dans le cas de Kurt) mais ils avaient été plus profondément affectés pas ces changements qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu.

Kurt devint de plus en plus méfiant vis-à-vis des autres, et pour la première fois, il était réticent à expliquer ses problèmes à sa meilleure amie. L'éclat de Finn avait été la fin amère d'une année scolaire ponctuée de rêves et d'espoirs qui avaient précédé son amitié avec Mercedes. C'était encore trop terrible, et trop douloureux pour partager ça avec quiconque. Donc il ne lui en avait pas parlé, se contentant de lui expliquer que les choses n'avaient pas marché.

Une autre raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas lui parler était que la foi de Mercedes, déjà profonde, s'était encore renforcée après avoir passé autant de temps avec Quinn. Voir celle-ci se battre avec sa vie et sa propre foi et avoir assisté en personne au miracle de la naissance humaine avait rendu Mercedes introspective et réfléchie. C'était clairement quelque chose de trop personnel pour le partager, et Kurt ne pouvait se résoudre à lui poser des questions. Il avait tendance à éviter de parler de religion, ne savant pas trop comment ses camarades accepteraient le fait qu'il était athée.

Ensuite, l'été les avait séparés. Mercedes avait passé la plus grande partie de ces trois mois à rendre visite à de la famille à Washington D.C. et Kurt avait consacré la plupart de son temps à travailler au garage de son père. Il avait été profondément ému que son père prenne sa défense contre Finn, et il avait ressenti le besoin de renforcer le lien familial qu'ils essayaient de reconstruire un lien qui n'avait jamais été aussi fort depuis la mort de la mère de Kurt.

Mercedes et Kurt s'étaient téléphoné et envoyé des textos régulièrement tout l'été, mais rarement plus de quelques minutes de suite. La conversation s'essoufflait beaucoup plus vite quand il n'y avait aucun potin du lycée à raconter, ou qu'ils n'avaient pas d'expérience commune à partager.

Au début de l'année de terminale, leur relation avait semblé revenir à la normale. Les blessures de Kurt étaient pansées si elles n'étaient pas tout à fait guéries, mais il pouvait de nouveau rire, parler de mode, de musique ou de garçons. Mercedes avait évoqué le fait qu'elle était bénévole à son église, et il était heureux de constater que ce compromis spirituel n'interférait pas avec son désir d'avoir une vie sociale active.

Les premières semaines de cours passèrent sans événement particulier. Ils essayèrent de recruter de nouveaux membres pour le glee club, et échouèrent, ils luttèrent pour pouvoir chanter du Britney Spears, ce qui avait abouti à Kurt piquant une crise de nerfs de niveau prémenstruel, et la victoire finale de pouvoir chanter la chanson choisie, qui fût ruinée par le numéro, si sexy qu'il causa une véritable émeute au sein du corps étudiant.

Kurt décida d'ignorer la distance croissante qui existait entre Mercedes et lui, prétendant que cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle s'asseye avec Quinn ou Artie ou d'autres membres du club au moins aussi souvent qu'avec lui. Après tout, ils étaient aussi ses amis, et elle avait parfaitement le droit de passer du temps avec eux.

Puis le père de Kurt eut une grave crise cardiaque. Il tomba dans le coma et pendant une semaine et demi, Kurt eut l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Il ne pouvait ni penser, ni réagir, ni ressentir autre chose que la peur et la colère dévorantes de savoir qu'il pouvait perdre son père à tout moment.

Et puis les autres avaient commencé à le bombarder de prières ils proposaient de prier pour son père, pou lui, de chanter des chansons sur la spiritualité, qui les faisaient manifestement se sentir mieux, mais ne faisaient absolument rien pour lui. Quand il admit qu'il n'était pas croyant, il avait vu le choc, la consternation, et même le dégoût remplir plusieurs paires d'yeux.

Mercedes avait été la pire de tous. Elle l'avait regardé comme s'il venait juste d'avouer qu'il aimait torturer de petits animaux. Même avant sa confession, elle avait affirmé qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

Ces mots avaient blessé Kurt plus que tout. « Je suis désolée de ce qui t'arrive. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Viens là bébé, dis-moi tout. » Où étaient les mots qu'elle aurait prononcés sans hésitation l'année dernière ? Ou n'aurait-elle pas pu tout simplement le serrer dans ses bras avec un de ses câlins bien à elle, qui étaient désormais bien lointains ? Etait-_il_ si absent de ses pensées que cela ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit ?

Et puis, derrière son dos, elle était allé avait Quinn et Rachel veiller au chevet de son père, alors qu'il avait clairement précisé qu'il ne voulait pas de prières. Elles avaient invité Finn et Carole à se joindre à elles, mais sans jamais lui dire ce qu'elles préparaient. Il leur aurait sûrement permis d'y aller s'il avait été au courant. Il n'était pas croyant, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il fût incapable d'apprécier des gestes d'attentions bienveillants.

Il se demandait pourquoi personne ne se souciait de comment _il _se sentait. Pourquoi ses meilleurs amis ne s'en souciaient plus ? Son manque de foi avait-il fait ce que la révélation de sa sexualité n'avait pas fait : la dégoûter de lui ?

C'était la vraie raison pour laquelle il avait cédé à la demande de Mercedes d'assister à la messe de son église. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Toute cette expérience avait été désagréable et embarrassante, et n'avait rien changé à son point de vue sur l'existence d'un être supérieur, mais Mercedes avait été si fière et remplie d'espoir, et sûre qu'il aurait une épiphanie et commencerait enfin à croire… Il avait souri et l'avait serrée dans ses bras, remerciée pour ce qu'elle avait fait, tout en sentant son cœur se tordre de douleur d'avoir été forcé de la réconforter sans en avoir l'envie.

Le père de Kurt était sorti de son coma, et était sur la voie de la guérison. S'occuper de son père fournit une distraction bienvenue à Kurt, mais il se retrouva à éviter Mercedes. Leur lien si spécial ne semblait plus si solide. La confiance qu'il avait en son amour et en sa compréhension était comme brisée.

Prêt à tout pour rendre leur relation normale à nouveau, il proposa à Mercedes de s'asseoir avec lui pendant la répétition du Glee Club. Pendant un moment, la conversation était naturelle et sympathique. Elle lui lança une pique amicale sur sa nouvelle chemise ( disant qu'elle ressemblait à du papier cadeau pour Noël), et il commençait à se sentir mieux.

Ensuite, il avait essayé de commencer à bavarder sur le petit nouveau. Il avait peu de doutes sur le fait que ce quaterback stupidement blond était gay, mais son commentaire grivois sur cette question avait été rapidement mis de côté.

Lorsque Mercedes lui avait négligemment demandé avec qui il voulait chanter son duo, Kurt s'était soudainement rendu compte, à sa grande consternation, qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui répondre le « Toi bien sûr ! » qui aurait auparavant été sa réaction naturelle. Non pas qu'ils aient jamais chanté ensemble, mais il aurait dû sauter sur l'occasion ! À la place, il avait décidé de poursuivre le quaterback. Les histoires stupides se répétant cette idée se retourna contre lui. Au moment où il se retrouvait sans partenaire, Mercedes avait fait équipe avec Santana, et ils ne se parlaient presque plus.

Ils se félicitèrent sur leur performance respective, échangèrent un regard triste quand aucun d'entre eux ne gagna le prix, et ce fut tout.

Tout à coup, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, ils s'entendaient bien, mais n'étaient plus tout à fait amis.

Kurt se demandait si leur relation redeviendrait un jour comme avant.

Comment pouvaient-ils même commencer à la reconstruire ?


	2. Rachel: Come On, Get Happy

_Okay, apparemment j'ai déçu la majorité de mes lecteurs avec le dernier chapitre, et inquiété quelques-uns sur le futur de l'amitié Kurt/Mercedes ! Oups… Mais rappelez vous que les scénaristes n'écrivent pas par rapport à moi (ni forcément par rapport à un quelconque souci de continuité…) donc les prochaines semaines, l'amitié de K et M peut être de retour, toute belle et toute rose sans aucune explication. : )_

Elle l'observait, anxieuse, pendant qu'il regardait lentement sa collection de partitions, toute vibrante d'excitation. Cela l'avait surprise, et remplie d'une joie inattendue lorsqu'il avait, à contrecoeur, de chanter un duo avec elle. Ils n'avaient jamais travaillé que tous les deux auparavant, parce qu'ils étaient toujours plus ou moins en compétition. Les solos, le choix des chansons, Finn… et quelque part, c'était toujours elle qui était sortie victorieuse.

Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé, Rachel lui aurait assuré que c'était sa personnalité indomptable et son talent supérieur qui l'avait fait gagner si souvent. Mais intimement, elle savait que ce n'avait pas toujours été le cas.

La personnalité de Kurt était tout sauf faible. Il avait à peine été correct l'année précédente, quand il avait allègrement déclaré être plus populaire qu'elle. Et son talent ? Elle se pensait encore être un cran au-dessus de lui, mais la distance s'écourtait de jour en jour. Pendant l'été, Kurt avait grandi de quelques centimètres, et sa voix avait gagné en maturité. S'il était encore capable d'atteindre des notes incroyablement hautes, le ton de sa voix était devenu plus riche et plus belle.

Rachel ne savait pas exactement quand c'était arrivé, mais Kurt avait découvert le clé pour débloquer ses émotions en chantant et les clamaient dans ses performances, aux yeux et aux oreilles de tous. La ballade des Beatles qu'il avait chanté quand son père était à l'hôpital avait déchiré son cœur. Le show qu'il avait fait cette semaine pour son duo en solo l'avait ravie au plus haut point. Regarder Kurt, qu'elle avait toujours pris pour un moindre talent, chanter deux chansons si différentes avec une sûreté et une force équivalentes l'avait surprise. Inquiétée même, pour être honnête.

Il était troublant de constater que ce garçon commençait à peine à exploiter son potentiel alors qu'_elle _avait tout donné pour chacune des chansons qu'elle chantait depuis… elle ne se souvenait même plus depuis combien de temps !

Et pourtant, Kurt ne se montrait pas suffisant à propos de la nouvelle amélioration de son talent. Bien sûr il ne pouvait ignorer les différences qu'elle entendait, mais Kurt semblait juste les considérer comme « une de ces choses ». Comme grandir, ou perdre du poids, ou devoir se raser un peu plus souvent qu'à son habitude comme rien de bien spécial en somme.

Rachel l'avait observé toute la semaine, remarquant combien il semblait triste, et distant. Elle en avait parlé à Finn, qui avait juste marmonné quelque chose à propos de l'équipe, et que tout allait pour le mieux. Elle n'était pas aveugle, elle avait bien lu la culpabilité sur le visage de Finn, et la perplexité dans les yeux du nouveau quand Kurt avait annoncé la dissolution de leur partenariat pour ce duo.

Elle avait réfléchi à ce projet pendant quelques jours, se demandant si Kurt accepterait sa proposition ou au contraire rabaisserait son idée avec son expression de dédain habituelle. Son air défait lorsque Sam et Quinn avaient gagné la compétition l'avait résolue à lui proposer ce duo. Bien sûr, c'était un peu basé sur la culpabilité.Après tout, Finn et elle étaient responsables du tournant pris par les évènements, mais son plan de faire gagner Sam et de le faire rester avec les New Directions ne visait à blesser quiconque. Son désir de chanter avec Kurt était aussi basé sur le lien qu'ils avaient tous construit l'année précédente. Il n'était pas juste que l'un d'entre eux soit si isolé.

Rachel sourit quand Kurt passa rapidement les cent premières pages de son recueil d'artistes dont les chansons pouvaient mettre en valeur son talent, et ouvrit la section qui était marquée avec un post-it rose et une étoile dorée. Il lut la page et se mit à rire, un bruit qu'elle pris conscience ne pas avoir entendu depuis longtemps.

« Barbra et Judy » dit-il, l'amusement tirant sur ses joues et soulignant ses fossettes. « The Judy Garland Show, 1963. »

Heureuse qu'il l'ait reconnu instantanément, Rachel se rapprocha de Kurt, et serra son bras impulsivement. « N'est-ce pas parfait ? »

Kurt eut l'air un peu surpris par ce geste d'affection mais ne tenta pas de s'en dégager. Il sourit un peu plus chaleureusement. « Et bien, personne ne peut dire que ce n'est pas notre ce qui nous plait, je te l'accorde. »

« Penses-y ! » dit-elle, lui serrant le bras un peu plus fort, alors qu'elle agitait son autre bras comme si elle peignait un tableau. « Nous pouvons entièrement recréer la performance de l'icône. Juste nous deux, dans des costumes rappelant l'original, assis sur des tabourets, et chantant tout le duo en harmonie. »

« Toi en tant que Barbra et moi comme Judy, je suppose ? »

Elle sourit, heureuse qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'ondes. « Naturellement. Barbra est mon icône, mon inspiration, mon idole et mon modèle absolu depuis que j'ai deux ans. Je suis la seule qui pourra it lui rendre justice. »

Un petit grognement échappa au garçon. « Et tu penses que je serais un parfait Judy, parce que… ? »

Une douce rougeur monta aux joues de Rachel mais elle sourit joyeusement en disant : « Tous les gays n'aiment-ils pas Judy ? Mes pères sont fous d'elle. Et, contrairement à la plupart de nos camarades du Glee Club, je sais que tu as la puissance et les compétences vocales pour chanter toute la chanson avec moi. »

Kurt se mit à rire. « Ne dis surtout pas ça à Mercedes et Santana. »

Heureux qu'il ait pris ses paroles comme la plaisanterie qu'elle avait essayé de faire, Rachel se mit face à lui, relâchant son étreinte sur ses bras pour lui saisir les mains. Elle les serra et avec un large sourire, lui demanda : « Alooors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Partenaires ? »

Kurt la dévisagea pendant un moment, un petit sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres. Puis il hocha la tête d'un ton tout aussi amusé : « Mademoiselle Berry, ce serait un honneur. »

Un cri enthousiaste (qui, devant Kurt, l'aurait embarrassé à n'importe quel autre moment) échappa à Rachel et elle l'entoura de ses bras. « Oh, je savais que tu dirais oui ! ». Elle le relâcha, ramassa les partitions, une foule d'idées traversant déjà son cerveau. « Maintenant, nous devons nous préparer tout ça assez rapidement pour que le reste du club soit encore dans l'état d'esprit « duos ». Sinon, comment leur montrer combien il nous aurait été facile de gagner cette stupide invitation à Breadsticks, si j'y avais pensé plus tôt ? Mais nous ne devons pas le faire le faire trop vite non plus, il faut que tu aies le temps de te préparer, bien sûr, j'ai déjà complètement mémorisé et préparé ma moitié. J'ai toujours su que j'aurais à canter cette chanson un jour ou l'autre, il fallait juste que je trouve le partenaire adéquat. Donc, ce que nous devons faire en premier… »

« Rachel ! » cria Kurt, rompant son flot de paroles avec un soupir exaspéré. Elle cligna des yeux, ce qui le fit rire doucement. « Ralentis. C'est quelque chose pour nous, non ? Pas pour impressionner le club ou trouver un nouveau numéro pour une compétition, mais une performance pour nous deux. »

Elle rougit à nouveau. « Oh. Oui, tu as raison. Bien sûr. »

Kurt repris sa main droite, la serrant chaleureusement. « Alors, pourquoi ne pas chercher nos tenues et nos arrangements ce week-end, et la chanter lundi ? »

« Tu es sûr que tu seras prêt ? »

Ce levé de sourcil dédaigneux, contrairement à d'habitude ne semblait pas sonner comme une condamnation. « Forget your troubles. And just get happy. You better chase all your tears away. Shout Hallelujah, and just get happy. We're heading for the judgment day. »

Le sourire de Rachel s'agrandit à nouveau pendant qu'elle l'écoutait. Les paroles étaient douces et chantées avec un rythme jazzy qui prouvait combien Kurt était familier avec les deux chansons et le numéro original dont elles provenaient. « Tu l'as déjà chantée. »

« J'attendais juste le bon partenaire. » rétorqua-t-il. Kurt regarda sa montre. « Écoute, je dois rentrer à la maison pour faire le dîner pour mon père. On pourrait se voir demain et travailler tout ça ? »

« Cela me semble parfait. Tu voudrais venir chez moi, vers treize heures ? Mes parents seront là, mais cela ne les dérangera pas. A moins que tu doives rester chez toi avec ton père. Comment il va, d'ailleurs ?Je voulais te demander, mais on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé récemment. »

« il va très bien, merci. De mieux en mieux chaque jour. » Quand elle sourit et hocha la tête, il se détendit. « La mère de Finn vient demain passer la journée avec lui. Je suis sûre qu'ils seront contents d'être seuls pendant quelques heures. »

Le petit sourire qu'avaient esquissé ses lèvres à ces mots révélait combien il était heureux de cette proximité entre son père et Carole.

« Excellent ! Alors, chez moi, une heure ? »

Il acquiesça. « Je serais là. »

« Bien. » Rachel rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de la salle de musique, pensant déjà à quelques arrangements afin que le duo original convienne mieux à leur voix uniques, quand elle entendit son nom. « Oui ? »

Kurt eut tout à coup l'air gêné, baissant un peu la tête alors que ses joues déjà roses rougissaient encore. « Merci. Pas pour ça, tu sais… pour avoir remarqué ? »

Il était très clairement embarrassé de lui rappeler sa solitude, mais Rachel sourit et se retourna. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui le fit rougir encore plus.

« Treize heures, « répéta-t-elle. « Ne sois pas en retard pour la répétition. Ce n'est pas professionnel. »

Elle lui sourit en retour. « Une diva en reconnaît une autre. »

« Tu ne partira pas tant que tu n'auras pas eu le dernier mot, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Jamais. »

Il se mit à rire. « Bonne nuit, Rachel. »

« Bonne nuit, Kurt. »

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? » demanda-t-il sans réfléchir. « C'est sur mon chemin. »

Rachel était surprise. Il ne lui avait jamais fait une telle offre auparavant. Elle avait eu l'intention de descendre sur le terrain de football et d'attendre que Finn ait terminé son entraînement, mais elle accepta. « Ce serait très gentil de ta part. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème, » dit-il doucement, ramassant son sac à bandoulière le portant au coude, comme elle l'avait vu faire si souvent pour Tina ou Mercedes.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir, le silence s'installa entre eux, mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, le silence gênant entre deux personnes qui ne savent pas quoi se dire. C'était plus comme de l'amitié.

Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle lui avait laissé le dernier mot jusqu'à ce qu'il la raccompagne en chantant la musique de « Wicked » qui passait dans sa voiture.

En voyant le bonheur sur son visage alors qu'ils chantaient tous les deux, profitant ce moment de rare camaraderie, Rachel décida que cela ne la dérangeait absolument pas.


	3. Matt: You Say Goodbye, I Say Hello

**Chapitre 3 : Matt : You Say Goodbye, I Say Hello.**

NDLT : Merci pour les reviews et les alertes, ça nous fait très plaisir, à moi et à l'auteur. N'oubliez pas, toutes vos reviews lui sont transmises. Et pour répondre à la question de fjudy, vcg73 a commencé à l'écrire au début de la saison 2, et le dernier chapitre en date (qui est le 13ème) a été écrit après l'épisode 9. Alors comme c'est la première fois que je traduis une fic, je suppose qu'il y a encore plein de phrases assez moches, ou qui sonnent très « anglisantes » (même si ça existe pas, je suis sûre que vous comprenez l'idée.) mais j'espère qu'avec le temps, je m'améliorerai. Maintenant, je vous laisse lire tranquillement.

_NDLA : Ce chapitre a été plus difficile que les deux autres parce que j'avais à peu près aucune relation sur laquelle me baser. Suis pas sûre de vraiment l'aimer, mais je préfère penser que Matt n'est pas parti sans dire au revoir._

« Alors tu quittes Lima, hein ? »

Matt acquiesça en buvant son milk-shake épais au chocolat.

Le garçon regarda la table, mais une lueur de tristesse traversa son regard.

« C'est le travail de ton père ? Mike a dit qu'il y avait pas mal de changements à l'usine. »

Un profond soupir, suivi d'un nouveau hochement de tête, répondit à cette question.

Kurt frotta ses doigts sur son front d'un air exaspéré, puis frappa la table avec ses deux mains, faisant sursauter Matt, et l'empêchant de finir les dernières gouttes de son milk-shake.

Matt fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Tu sais, il y a une différence entre un dialogue et un monologue, » lui dit un Kurt plein d'une ironie désabusée. « Idéalement, et comme nous sommes les deux seules personnes ici, nous pouvons choisir la première option et participer tous les deux à la conversation. »

Matt se dandina sur son siège. « Désolé. Je pense que j'ai tellement l'habitude que les autres prennent le relais que j'en oublie parfois de prendre part à la conversation. » Il haussa les épaules : « J'ai été un peu déçu depuis que j'ai appris la semaine dernière que mon père avait été muté. On part lundi. C'est la première fois qu'on reste aussi longtemps à un même endroit, et j'espérais que ça durerait jusqu'à ce que j'aie mon bac. »

Monsieur Rutherford était capitaine de l'armée américaine et avait été chargé de superviser les activités quotidiennes des entrepreneurs civils qui travaillaient à l'usine de chars de Lima durant les trois dernières années.

« C'est nul », avait déclaré Kurt.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, il poussa le bol de frites qu'il avait proposé à Matt de grignoter avec lui. Il les avait seulement commandées parce qu'il se sentait gêné d'être assis là, sans rien manger, alors qu'il lui avait proposé de lui offrir le déjeuner.

Matt et sa mère étaient venus au garage Hummel pour remettre leur voiture en état pour le voyage à travers les Etats-Unis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Kurt avait entendu Madame Rutherford et son père parler, et avait décidé d'inviter son camarade de classe, qui avait l'air déprimé, à aller manger un hamburger. Matt avait sauté sur l'occasion, ce qui le surprit un peu. Après tout, ils s'étaient toujours bien entendu à la chorale, mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment atteint le niveau d'« amitié ». C'était juste difficile d'approfondir une relation avec un garçon qui ne disait jamais rien.

Un profond soupir accueillit la déclaration de Kurt, et Matt avala une énorme portion de frites avant de dire « Texas. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est là qu'on va. Fort Hood, la base de l'armée au Texas. » Il secoua la tête. « Mon dieu, est-ce que tu m'_imagines_ au Texas ? La fois où j'ai été le plus proche d'être un cow-boy c'est quand on a fait ce numéro avec April Rhodes l'année dernière ! »

Kurt se mit à rire. « Tu ne vas pas atterrir au milieu d'un film ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à faire là-bas, ils sont pas tous fans de combats de bœufs et de tabac à mâcher ! C'est un grand état. Je suis presque sûr que tu ne pourras pas échapper à la musique country, et là-dessus, tu as ma plus profonde sympathie, mais il y a toujours des sports. Ils ont des tonnes d'équipes professionnelles, et dès que mon père regarde du sport, j'ai l'impression que l'équipe adverse vient toujours du Texas.

Matt semblait ragaillardi. « C'est vrai. »

« Ceci dit, tu nous manquera au glee club l'année prochaine. »

Matt baissa la tête, avec un air timide assez mignon, provoquant le sourire de Kurt.

« Oh, vous vous en sortirez sans moi », ironisa-t-il. « Je parie qu'après être allé aux Régionales l'année dernière, une tonne de nouveaux voudront s'inscrire au Glee Club. »

« Tu penses ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Ils se turent pendant quelques minutes Kurt regardait avec fascination ce garçon si calme descendre systématiquement l'énorme tas de frites.

Se demandant s'il pouvait proposer, Kurt prit une profonde inspiration et dit : « Je pourrais t'envoyer des textos, ou des mails, de temps en temps, si tu veux. » Il baissa les yeux. « C'est pas grave si tu veux pas. Enfin, il y a déjà Mike et Mercedes qui te donneront des nouvelles. »

Matt sourit, révélant une rangée de dents blanches et brillantes. « Tu rigoles ? Ce serait super ! »

« Je… Vraiment ? »

L'autre garçon rougit. « Ca fait bizarre vu qu'on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé au lycée. J'en suis désolé. J'ai toujours voulu qu'on se parle.

Kurt se tourna vers lui. « C'est vrai? »

Matt haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr. Je veux dire, tu avais l'air vraiment cool, tu as toujours une attitude élégante et des répliques percutantes dès que quelqu'un t'emmerde. » Il avait l'air un peu embarrassé. « Tu ne te rends pas compte de combien j'aimerais pouvoir faire ça. Je réponds toujours trop tard. »

« Alors pourquoi tu n'as jamais essayé ? » demanda Kurt, véritablement curieux. « Je supposais simplement que tu ne m'aimais pas beaucoup. Est-ce que c'était parce que tu ne voulais pas être vu avec le gay ? »

Matt se sentit insulté. « Sûrement pas, mec ! Mon petit frère est gay, ou du moins je suis presque sûr qu'il l'est. Je suis la dernière personne qui t'éviterait à cause de ça ! »

« Wow, tant de révélations ! » dit Kurt avec un sourire. « Je ne savais même pas que tu avais un frère. Quel âge il a ? »

« Onze ans. » répondit-il. « «Trop jeune pour un rendez-vous, si c'est ce que tu espérais. Désolé. »

Kurt se mit à rire. « Zut, pourquoi les meilleurs sont toujours hétéros, mariés ou trop jeunes ? »

À son grand plaisir, Matt rit à cette boutade. « Je suppose que je me disais juste que tu n'avais pas envie de me parler, donc je ne m'en suis pas préoccupé. » admit-il. « Tu n'aimais pas le foot, je ne connais rien à la mode, tu chantes, je danse, tu as toujours les meilleures notes alors que j'ai du mal à avoir la moyenne… Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'on a en commun ? »

« Peut-être rien », lui répondit Kurt, « ou peut-être un tas de choses dont on ne s'est encore jamais rendu compte. »

Matt sourit. « Ça me plait. »

« Je peux t'emprunter ton téléphone ? » Matt lui tendit, et Kurt fit défiler les contacts, ajoutant son nom, son numéro et son email. « Voilà. Maintenant tu peux me joindre quand tu veux. »

Matt secoua la tête. « Je me fais un ami seulement cinq jours avant de quitter la ville, alors que je te connais depuis un an. »

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? » répliqua Kurt. « Souviens toi de ça quand tu arriveras dans ta nouvelle école, et essaie d'ouvrir la bouche de temps en temps. »

« J'essaierais », dit-il en riant.

Kurt le regarda dans les yeux, soudainement très sérieux. « Et si tu as raison à propos de lui, et qu'il a un jour besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui comprend ce qui lui arrive, tu peux donner mon numéro à ton frère, ok ? »

Matt ne répondit rien sinon un signe de tête, mais son simple regard rendit Kurt heureux d'avoir proposé. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils venaient juste de sceller leur amitié. Il ne seraient pas de ceux qui promettaient de « rester en contact » et ne se reparlaient jamais par la suite.

Le téléphone de Kurt sonna, et il vérifia l'identité de l'appelant. « Salut Papa. Okay, on arrive. » Raccrochant, il dit à Matt, « La voiture de ta mère est prête. »

Celui-ci consulta sa montre. « Wow, ton père travaille vite ! Je pense que je ferais mieux d'y aller. » Un sourire éclatant illuminait encore son visage alors qu'ils sortirent de la boutique. « Je fais une petite fête d'adieu samedi. Tu veux venir ? Il y aura Mike, Finn, et quelques autres. »

« Bien sûr. » Puis il grimaça. « Je suppose que tes coéquipiers de l'équipe de foot et de baseball seront la aussi. »

« Ouais, mais aucun des têtes de gland. »

Kurt rit à cette affirmation très à propos. « Qui a dit que tu ne pouvais pas envoyer de réplique percutante ? »

L'air un peu surpris, Matt rigola.

Tout cela commençait à ressembler à une amitié très prometteuse.


	4. Becky: Anyone Seen An Abomination?

**Becky : Anyone Seen an Abomination ?**

_NDLT : Ce chapitre a été assez difficile à traduire étant donné que j'étais assez occupée ces derniers jours, j'espère que la traduction n'est pas trop nulle, sinon, faites moi savoir ! ) Et sinon, merci pour vos gentilles reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur de savoir que je ne fais pas ça uniquement pour moi. Et sachez que l'auteur apprécie aussi vos reviews et en a connaissance ! _

**NDLA : Le petit discours de Burt dans « Theatricality » (« Complètement Gaga ») me porte à croire que Kurt est probablement devenu un assez bon ami de Becky Jackson, et que Burt l'a rencontrée. J'aime bien Becky et j'espère que je lui ai rendu justice. : )**

Après avoir parlé avec Monsieur Schuester – le Coach avait raison, ne jamais faire confiance à un homme aux cheveux bouclés. Qui oublie d'acheter des chocolats à _Halloween _? – Becky eut soudain envie de connaître la pièce sur laquelle son glee club travaillait. Elle savait que la plupart des élèves étaient encore au lycée, elle les avait vu déplacer des décors du couloir du département d'art à l'auditorium. Elle avait donc décidé d'aller voir par elle-même.

Elle était curieuse de savoir à quoi ressemblait l'Abomination.

La porte de l'auditorium était ouverte. Se glissant dans l'allée, Becky se retrouva dans l'ombre, et se mit à observer. Un petit rire lui échappa quand elle aperçut Quinn Fabray et Santana Lopez, toutes deux portant un court uniforme de bonne et une gigantesque perruque bouclée, en train de se crier dessus pour savoir qui allait chanter quelque chose appelé le « Time Warp ». Ça avait l'air plutôt intéressant. Elle aurait juste aimé qu'elles arrêtent de se disputer et qu'elles commencent à chanter.

Elle n'eut pas cette chance. Elle avait l'impression qu'elles auraient pu commencer à se battre en plein milieu de la scène d'un moment à l'autre. Et _ça_, elle pouvait le voir tous les jours à l'entraînement des Cheerios. C'était ennuyeux.

En partant, Becky aperçut ce super grand garçon qui s'était rendu si ridicule pendant les essais des Cheerios le mois passé. Il se tenait sur un côté de la scène, et déclamait ses répliques avec une fille assez petite, qui avait l'air complètement folle, et qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui tenir le bras en pépiant: « Oh ! Brad ! »

Encore une fois, c'était ennuyeux.

Elle apercevait encore d'autres gens, le seul dont elle connaissait le nom étant Artie Abrams. Ils rigolaient pendant qu'ils peignaient et qu'ils bricolaient. Ça avait l'air amusant.

Elle ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'aurait pu être l'abomination, d'ailleurs. Le Coach avait parlé de quelque chose de si horrible que c'en était difficilement supportable. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était des jeunes en costume et de la peinture fraîche.

Peut-être qu'ils gardaient l'abomination dans les coulisses.

Becky n'eut aucun mal à se faufiler entre les glee clubbers. Ce fut _bien_ plus facile que ça n'aurait dû l'être étant donné qu'elle était habillée d'un survêtement rouge, qu'elle tenait un mégaphone dans une main et une lanterne-citrouille dans l'autre. Pas étonnant que le Coach trouve ça facile de les espionner.

Les coulisses étaient plus sombres, et plus calmes. Le silence qui y régnait était même un peu effrayant. Becky avança à petits pas. Si jamais quelque chose essayait de lui sauter dessus, elle le frapperait et s'enfuirait en courant.

Après quelques secondes, et comme rien ne se passait, la jeune fille haussa les épaules avec déception.

Puis soudainement, elle se cogna le pied dans quelque chose… Et la chose bougea ! Elle fit un bond en arrière avant de réaliser que la montagne de tissu noir qu'elle avait pris pour un rideau égaré était en fait une personne.

À moins que… Lorsqu'elle tira le tissu en arrière, elle vit une tête à la peau très pâle, et couverte de longs cheveux blanchâtres clairsemés.

La créature avait les yeux maquillés, et quand elle loucha vers Becky, celle-ci bondit en criant, et frappa la créature de toutes ses forces avec sa lanterne-citrouille.

« Aiie ! Becky ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? »

Elle sursauta en reconnaissant la voix d'un ami dans cet étranger si bizarre qui était maintenant assis par terre et se frottait les pommettes en lui lançant un regard furieux. « Kurt ? C'est toi ? »

« Tu pensais que c'était qui ? » répondit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

« Wow », dit-elle, bouche bée, en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Kurt Hummel était l'un des plus gentils garçons de l'école. Il lui parlait à l'entraînement des Cheerios, mais il ne lui avait jamais fait se sentir mal, ou bête, comme beaucoup d'autres le faisaient. Avec ses jolis vêtements, sa peau et ses cheveux parfaits, il était aussi l'un des plus beaux garçons qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Et regardez ce que les autres lui avaient fait ! Ils avaient détruit sa beauté et l'avaient laissé tout seul en coulisses, où ils n'auraient pas à le regarder. Becky bondit de colère. Le Coach avait eu raison, comme d'habitude. « TU es l'abomination ! ».

Kurt eut l'air véritablement blessé par ces mots. « Pardon ? Pourquoi tu dis une chose pareille ? »

« Désolée. » Elle secoua la tête et cligna des yeux pour refouler ses larmes. « Je ne voulais pas te blesser, Kurt. Pourquoi le glee-club t'as fait ça ? Tu as un air épouvantable! »

Perplexe, Kurt se passa la main dans les cheveux, comme surpris d'y trouver du latex. « Oh, tu veux parler de ça ? C'est juste mon costume pour la pièce qu'on joue en ce moment. Je joue Riff Raff, le mystérieux maître d'hôtel qui travaille pour le personnage principal, qui lui est une espèce de savant fou. Ce n'est pas pour de vrai. »

Becky le regarda d'un air dubitatif et tressaillit quand il lui prit la main pour la poser sur son crâne. Ça ressemblait un peu à… du caoutchouc.

« C'est pour de faux ! », dit-elle avec soulagement.

Il éclata de rire. « Ça doit être un costume plutôt convaincant si tu ne m'as pas reconnu ! »

Becky sourit. Elle savait faire la différence entre quelqu'un qui se moquait d'elle et quelqu'un qui l'inviter à partager une blague avec lui. Et là, c'était la deuxième solution. « Il est formidable ! Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, Kurt. »

« Et bien ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je me raserai la tête pour une pièce le jour ou le Coach décidera d'abandonner définitivement les survêtements ! » Il enleva sa perruque, laissant s'échapper ses épais cheveux bruns en désordre, et quelques taches de maquillage et de latex sur son front. « C'est mieux ? »

La jeune fille sourit. « Beaucoup mieux . » En le regardant de plus près, elle se mordit la lèvre. Apparemment, les cernes sous ses yeux n'étaient pas toutes là que grâce au maquillage. Elle toucha doucement son visage et dit : « Tu as l'air vraiment fatigué. C'est pour ça que tu étais là tout seul ? »

Il baissa les yeux, un peu gêné. « Ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi pour répéter les dernières scènes, et quand je suis arrivé en coulisses, j'ai vu que quelqu'un avait laissé les draps de la table d'opération de Frankenfurter. Il faisait si sombre et tout était si calme que je n'ai pas pu résister à faire une petite sieste. » Il s'étira, et son cou craqua, ce qui le fit grimacer. « Ça a été un peu mouvementé à la maison, dernièrement. »

« Parce que ton père est malade. », dit-elle en hochant la tête et en se rapprochant de lui. Elle glissa un bras autour de sa taille, au cas où il aurait eu besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer. Cela lui remontait toujours le moral quand elle était triste. « Le Coach m'a dit qu'elle t'avait donné congé pour que tu puisses t'occuper de lui. »

Kurt sourit et céda à l'envie de lui donner une accolade amicale. « C'est drôle. Parce que je suis sûr de lui avoir dit que je quittais l'équipe. »

« Tu es dans l'équipe jusqu'à ce que le Coach te vire. »

« Ou que tu meures», finit-il, en riant alors qu'il s'asseyait pour refaire son lacet. « Règle numéro un. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? »

Becky sourit. « J'espère que ton père va se remettre vite, et que tu reviendra dans les Cheerios, tu me manques. »

Kurt lui fit un baisemain, ce qui la fit glousser. « Merci, B. Tu me manques aussi, mais je ne peux rien te promettre maintenant. » Pour changer de sujet, il prit son seau en plastique et remua les bonbons qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. « Tu t'es bien débrouillée. Je suppose que ça vient de la soirée 'Take Back The Night' ? »

Elle acquiesça avec un grand sourire, et se leva en posant la main qui tenait le mégaphone sur sa hanche. « Je suis le Coach ! T'avais deviné ? »

« Bien sûr ! A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai eu si peur quand je me suis réveillé et que je t'ai vu comme ça devant moi ? » plaisanta-t-il, en prenant l'air terrifié, ce qui la fit rire. Il souleva la lanterne-citrouille et sourit : « J'ai eu de la chance que tu me frappes avec ça et pas avec le mégaphone. Je pense que je serais encore inconscient ! »

Becky grimaça, légèrement mal à l'aise. Puis elle sursauta et le pris par le bras, l'obligeant à se lever. « J'ai une super idée ! Comme tu as déjà un costume, tu pourrais venir faire Halloween avec moi ! »

Kurt baissa les yeux. « Ça a l'air amusant, mais je ne devrais pas. Ce costume est fait pour la pièce, et je ne veux pas que tout le monde le voit. Et puis, je ne fais partie de ton club. »

« Tu peux être mon invité. » Elle réfléchit un moment puis lui demanda : « Tu as encore ton uniforme des Cheerios ? »

« Il est dans mon casier. J'ai voulu le rendre, mais le Coach m'a dit de le garder jusqu'à nouvel ordre. J'ai essayé d'argumenter » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Mais c'était Sue Sylvester. »

Elle eut un petit rire et l'arrêta alors qu'il allait se passer la main dans les cheveux pour les arranger. « Ne touche pas à tes cheveux ni à ton maquillage et va mettre ton uniforme. Je suis le Coach, donc tu peux être le dernier Cheerio qui me rend folle. »

Amusé par cette idée, Kurt se mit à rire. « Becky, tu es un génie. »

« Je sais », répondit-elle avec suffisance.

« Ça ne te dérange si je partage ton seau ? Je ne pensais pas aller faire Halloween donc je n'en ai pas apporté. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Okay. Pas la peine d'aller voir Monsieur Schuester, il n'a pas acheté de bonbons. »

Kurt sourit en voyant son expression réprobatrice. « Il est un peu distrait parfois. Très bien, laisse- moi aller me changer, rendre mes accessoires, et on pourra y aller. »

Posant son mégaphone, Becky glissa ses deux bras autour de sa taille. « Je suis tellement contente que tu viennes ! On aura deux fois plus de bonbons comme ça ! »

Il lui rendit son étreinte. « Tu sais quoi ? Tu garderas ma part, c'est ma façon de te remercier de m'avoir invité. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas fêté Halloween. »

Becky sourit. « Quand ma mère arrivera, elle prendra des photos du club. Je lui demanderai de prendre une photo de toi, pour ton père. Il est vraiment gentil, et peut-être qu'il ira mieux s'il voit te voit t'amuser ! »

Kurt baissa les yeux, surpris. Pendant un moment, elle eut peur qu'il se mette à pleurer, mais son étrange regard se transforma en sourire. « Tu as raison. Il m'a presque forcé à faire cette pièce, malgré le temps que ça me prend. Il dit qu'il va mieux, et que j'ai besoin de m'amuser, et surtout qu'il faut que j'arrête de m'inquiéter tout le temps pour lui. »

« Je suis d'accord avec lui », déclara-t-elle fermement. Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena de l'autre côté du rideau, sur la scène. Les autres eurent l'air surpris de les voir.

La petite fille à la robe rose dit : »Kurt, je pensais que tu étais déjà rentré chez toi. »

Il sourit et prit Becky par les épaules. « Nan. J'étais juste en coulisses, j'attendais que mon rendez-vous vienne me chercher. »

« On va fêter Halloween », dit Becky, soufflant un peu. Tout le monde savait que Kurt était gay, mais elle avait toujours eu un petit faible pour lui et l'entendre parler de leur soirée comme d'un rendez-vous la ravit.

« Cool », dit le grand garçon qui ajustait ses lunettes en lui souriant. « Amusez-vous bien ! »

Kurt hocha la tête et sourit à Becky. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. »

Alors qu'ils sortaient de l'auditorium, Becky aperçut Quinn de nouveau et demanda : « C'est quoi le 'Time Warp' ? »

Une lueur d'enthousiasme brilla dans les yeux de Kurt, lui donnant un air presque pervers à cause du maquillage qu'il portait. « C'est une chanson de la pièce une très bonne chanson elle a une danse spéciale et tout. Tu sais quoi ? Si tu veux, quand on aura fini Halloween, avec le reste du club, on te montrera comment faire. »

Becky rayonnait. Elle n'avait rien trouvé d'horrifiant dans le Glee Club et leur responsable ne lui avait pas donné de chocolats, mais mises à part ces petites déceptions, elle sentait que cette journée allait être le meilleur Halloween de sa vie.


	5. Artie: Live And Learn

**Artie : Live and Learn**

_NDLA: J'ai eu des petits problèmes avec Artie, parce qu'il est très différent de la saison dernière. Tellement égocentrique ! Donc c'est juste une petite conversation._

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu as roulé sur ton jeu vidéo préféré ce matin ? »

Artie leva les yeux du livre qui était sur ses genoux à ce commentaire acerbe. Il n'était pas vraiment en train de lire, il tournait juste les pages et il boudait. Il ne s'était apparemment pas rendu compte que quelqu'un était assez proche pour le remarquer. « Oh, Kurt. »

Le garçon haussa les sourcils à cette réponse morne. Les tables de pique-nique étaient toutes vides étant donné que le mois de novembre en Ohio n'était pas tout à fait propice aux bains de soleil, mais Artie était assis tout seul dehors, avec un plateau-repas intact et un livre d'anglais. Kurt n'aurait jamais su que l'autre garçon était là s'il n'avait pas décidé de couper à travers la cour pour éviter un groupe de sportifs qui attendaient manifestement leur prochaine victime.

Une rafale de vent fit tressaillir Kurt. Artie portait un épais manteau et une écharpe qui semblait bien chaude, mais _il _n'avait pas prévu d'être dehors plus de quelques secondes, et il n'était protégé du vent que par une chemise et un pull bleu, certes à la mode, mais léger. Cependant, l'expression abattue d'Artie le fit s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche. « Okay, on a encore un quart d'heure avant que la cloche ne sonne. Dis à docteur Kurt ce qui ne va pas. »

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Artie. « Docteur, hein ? C'est comme ça que tu te payes tous ces vêtements ? »

« Bien sûr, mais je suppose que je peux t'offrir la première consultation. », répondit-il sur le même ton. « Tant que tu fais passer le mot. J'ai besoin d'en donner quelques-unes pour m'acheter la nouvelle collection d'hiver Marc Jacobs. »

Artie ne put s'empêcher de rire à son expression pince-sans-rire. Les yeux bleus de Kurt brillaient, et il semblait prêt à accueillir ses problèmes, quels qu'ils soient, avec sympathie. Après un silence, Artie tapota son livre puis le referma. « Ca marche pas, le football. »

Kurt haussa les sourcils. « Ah bon ? Je croyais qu'ils avaient gagné les trois derniers matchs grâce à toi. Ça ne fait pas de toi le héros local ? Votre idée de bélier humain est la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée au département des sports depuis que les sportifs ont découvert les Slushies. »

Il haussa les épaules. « C'est pas comme si je faisais vraiment quelque chose. Fondamentalement, un des gars attrape la balle, me la passe, et me pousse tout le long du terrain pendant que je la garde. Aucun des joueurs adverses ne sait comment s'attaquer à un fauteuil roulant, ni s'il devrait essayer, donc à chaque fois qu'on fait ça on a une touche. »

Kurt acquiesça. « Et tu as l'impression de tricher, ou que tout le monde te laisse gagner parce que tu ne peux pas jouer comme tout le monde. Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais eu ce problème. Après notre premier match, c'était la même chose pour moi si on gagnait ou pas. La seule chose qui m'importait était de tirer dans la balle en espérant que personne n'allait me plaquer quand ils en avaient l'occasion. »

« Tu n'as pas eu à tirer très souvent de toute façon, étant donné le peu d'occasions qu'obtenait McKinley. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais en attendant tu regardais Finn ? » demanda Artie, souriant quand les joues de Kurt rosirent et que ses traits se durcirent. « C'est pas grave. Je me disais que c'était la raison pour laquelle tu étais resté si longtemps dans l'équipe. »

« Ce n'était pas que pour ça ! » protesta-t-il. « Je voulais vraiment apprendre, le plus possible, pour papa. Je n'aime toujours pas ça, mais tu n'imagines pas combien cela nous a aidé d'avoir d'avoir quelque chose plus ou moins en commun pendant les quelques semaines qui ont suivies mon coming-out. »

Artie réfléchit un moment. « En fait, tu as fait la même chose que moi. Tu t'es mis au football pour impressionner quelqu'un. »

Kurt comprit immédiatement de quoi il parlait. « Tu as fait ça pour Tina ? » demanda-t-il. « Pour qu'elle largue Mike Chang. »

Artie se mit à rougir, et regardait partout, sauf Kurt. « À l'époque, ça ressemblait à une bonne idée. Elle aime les mecs avec des abdos. »

« Elle aime surtout les mecs qui la traitent comme si elle était plus importante qu'un jeu vidéo. » déclara Kurt sans préambule. « Allons, Artie, tu ne te souviens pas de la semaine Madonna, l'année dernière, quand Mr Shue avait obligé les mecs à chanter 'What It Feels Like For A Girl' ? Tu traitais Tina comme si elle n'était pas assez bien pour toi à moins qu'elle ne change. Ça n'a pas marché, si ? »

Il secoua la tête en marmonnant, « Non. »

« Et là, tu recommences, mais dans l'autre sens. Tu essaies de changer ton apparence et ta réputation pour elle, sans aborder le vrai problème. »

Un peu amer, Artie demanda : « Qui est… ?

« Tu ne la respectes pas » lui dit Kurt sans ménagement. « Tu ne respectes pas vraiment les filles en fait. Oh, ne nie pas. J'ai entendu quelques trucs que tu as dit sur l'opération mammaire de Santana ou le cul de Brittany. Alors que tu n'as même pas été avec elles. »

Artie répondit, gêné : « Si, j'ai été avec Brittany. »

« Pour les duos, tu veux dire ? Je sais. Pourquoi vous avez annulé au fait ? Vous seriez bien allé ensemble. »

Calmement mais honteusement, Artie lui expliqua la dispute de Santana et Brittany, et comment celle-ci l'avait utilisé pour du sexe sans lendemain. Les yeux de Kurt s'élargirent au fur et à mesure.

« Wow, et moi qui pensais être désorienté dès qu'il s'agissait de sortir avec des filles. C'est pathétique. »

« Hey ! » s'écria Artie, qui attendait clairement de la sympathie et non des insultes. « Tu es censé être de mon côté. ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Kurt, incrédule. « À cause d'un credo ridicule et dépassé du genre « les amis avant les petites amies »? Au cas où tu aurais oublié, je passe plus de temps avec les filles de notre groupe qu'avec les mecs. Brit a été très malheureuse récemment à cause de toi. Enfin, à cause de toi et de Santana. Elle ne méritait pas de se faire jeter pour t'avoir donné ce qu'elle a donné à presque tous les garçons de cette école comme un signe d'amitié. Bien sûr, tu avais peut-être prévu de donner ta virginité à Tina ou à une autre fille que tu aimerais, mais est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

Artie fronça les sourcils. « Eh bien… non, enfin, je veux dire, personne ne m'avait jamais proposé avant, et, euh… »

« Et qui es-tu pour refuser le fantasme de tous les adolescents hétéros? » répondit Kurt sèchement. « Je t'explique mon point de vue. Tu étais aussi disposé à accepter que n'importe quel autre mec, et on parle de Brittany. Elle est gentille, mais ce n'est pas la personne la plus intuitive que l'on connaisse. Si tu n'as pas essayé de l'arrêter, elle n'avait aucune raison de penser que tu le voulais. Après tout, elle m'a embrassé, et elle aurait continué joyeusement si je ne l'avais pas stoppée. Je n'en avais pas envie, et elle n'a pas essayé de me forcer. Tu l'as vraiment blessée quand tu lui as crié dessus, d'autant plus que tu l'utilisais pour faire revenir Tina.

L'air coupable, Artie demanda, « Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Que tu l'as blessée ? Je le sais parce que Brit s'assoit à côté de moi à la chorale et me caresse les mains. Elle a développé une espèce de fétichisme étrange pour la douceur de mes mains. Me demande pas pourquoi. » dit-il impassiblement. « Si tu voulais dire, comment ai-je su que tu essayé de retrouver Tina en sortant avec Brit, c'est parce que je ne suis ni aveugle ni un complet idiot, contrairement à certains mecs que je pourrais nommer. »

Artie se hérissa au regard pointu et au sourcil levé avec dédain.

Kurt sourit en le regardant. « Tu penses que je parle de toi ? Non. Comme je te l'ai dit, je sais par quoi tu passes. L'année dernière, j'ai utilisé Brittany pour ressembler au stéréotype du mec le genre qui sort avec des cheerleaders et couche avec elles sous le nez de ses parents. Brittany m'a proposé parce qu'elle pensait que j'étais devenu hétéro. J'ai accepté parce que je voulais que mon père me voit comme un fils plus digne. J'ai eu tort avec eux deux, et je m'en suis excusé depuis. J'ai eu de la chance qu'ils me pardonnent tous les deux, parce qu'ils ont compris que j'avais fait des mauvais choix pour des bonnes raisons, mais ça ne rend pas mes gestes acceptables.

Artie soupira profondément. « Tina a essayé de redevenir amie avec moi. Elle m'a même demandé de faire le duo avec elle, et je l'ai rejetée. » admit-il. « Je voulais lui faire croire que j'étais un joueur de football populaire et qu'une des cheerleaders me voulait. »

Kurt hocha simplement la tête. « Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant aucune des deux ne me parle. Je suis malheureux et seul, _et_ maintenant, je suis obligé de jouer au football pendant 6 semaines. Je n'aime même ça! »

Kurt lui donna une accolade. « On dit que reconnaître et admettre qu'on a des problèmes est le premier pas dans leur résolution. Peut-être que tu devrais aller voir les filles après Glee cet après-midi et leur dire ce que tu m'as dit. Si Tina est vraiment amoureuse de Mike, tu ne la retrouveras pas comme petite amie, mais tu pourrais au moins reconstruire des liens avec elle. »

« C'est un début. » dit-il en souriant. « Et Brittany ? »

« Le truc sympa avec Brit, c'est qu'elle n'est pas rancunière, surtout quand tu admets avoir fait quelque chose de bête. Va lui parler, et offre lui quelques glaces et des animaux en peluche, elle ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur. »

Artie sourit. « Merci Kurt. Vraiment. Tu n'utilises pas tes poings, mais tu es de très bon conseil. »

« C'est ça l'amour, mon ami » riposta-t-il en secouant ses cheveux bruns. « Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ? J'ai besoin de dégeler quelques minutes avant de pouvoir ressortir les 15 pages d'histoire européenne que j'ai apprises pour l'interro que j'ai l'heure prochaine. »

Il frissonna et Artie le regarda d'un air effrayé. Celui-ci dénoua la lourde écharpe tricotée qu'il portait autour du cou, et l'enroula autour de celui de Kurt. « Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Tu dois geler ! »

Kurt se blottit avec reconnaissance dans l'épaisse et chaude écharpe, repliant les extrémités dans son gilet, et emmena Artie dans l'école chaude et accueillante. « Peut-être que je devrais venir te voir jouer vendredi » proposa-t-il, frissonnant une nouvelle fois au changement de température. Artie fit de même, soufflant sur ses mains gantées avant de rouler jusqu'à son casier. « Vous avez un match à domicile ce week-end, c'est ça ? »

Artie acquiesça. « Oui, mais je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le football. »

« Papa aime bien ça, et le docteur l'a autorisé à reprendre des activités normales. Il lui a conseillé de prendre l'air, et en fait je suis sûr qu'il aimerait qu'on aille au match ensemble. Il pourrait supporter Finn et je te supporterais, même si tout ce que tu fais c'est de jouer les Transformers avec la balle. Il haussa les épaules, restituant à contrecoeur son écharpe à Artie, qui ouvrait son casier.

« Garde la. » dit Artie, rendant l'écharpe à Kurt, et souriant quand ce dernier la remit, ne prenant même pas la peine d'argumenter sur le fait que le marron n'allait pas avec le bleu, ou le blanc, ou quoi que ce soit. « C'est la moindre des choses après que je t'ai transformé en glaçon à te raconter mes problèmes. Et ouais, si ça ne te dérange pas de venir, j'aimerais bien que tu viennes me supporter. Merci Kurt. »

Kurt sourit et jeta un œil à sa tenue nouvellement accessoirisée. « Tu sais, je pourrais changer d'avis sur le fait de te faire payer ma consultation, et juste te voler ça. Ça va très bien avec ma tenue. »

Artie sourit. « Je vais demander à ma mère de t'en tricoter une. »

« Vraiment ? », répondit Kurt avec intérêt; « Est-ce qu'elle fait des pulls ? Parce que j'ai vu une laine d'un superbe teint bordeaux dans un magasin la dernière fois. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer combien cela siérait à mon teint si je le portais avec le bon pantalon et quelques accessoires, mais malheureusement je ne sais pas tricoter. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Elle fait des pulls pour les cadeaux de Noël, et elle a fait certains de mes gilets. Viens chez moi après les cours ce soir, tu pourras lui demander toi-même. Par contre, tu devras acheter la laine. »

« Bien sûr ! », s'écria-t-il, scandalisé qu'Artie ait pu pensé le contraire. « Et je la paierai le temps qu'elle y passera, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Alors qu'ils parlaient, ils aperçurent Tina tourner dans le couloir en direction de la cafétéria. La pauvre fille était couverte des pieds à la tête par du Slushie violet.

« Animaux » grommela Kurt. « Tina, ma pauvre, viens avec nous, on va t'aider à te nettoyer. »

« M-m-merci » dit-elle, le froid la faisant claquer des dents, ce qui rappela immédiatement aux garçons l'époque où elle faisait semblant de bégayer. « Je suis g-g-gelée ! »

Kurt les dirigea vers les toilettes des filles, sans faire attention aux protestations d'Artie, et fit couler de l'eau chaude avant de sortir un kit de nettoyage de son sac en bandoulière.

La première cloche sonna et Kurt leva les yeux. « Artie a permanence pendant cette heure, donc il pourra rester avec toi. Je ne peux pas rater mon interro d'histoire. » Tina acquiesça, occupée à enlever le sirop de ses yeux et Kurt lança un regard encourageant à Artie en disant: « Artie voulait te parler de quelque chose, de toute façon. N'est-ce pas, Artie ? »

« Tu insistes? » répliqua Artie, puis sourit à l'air confus sur le visage de Tina. « Ouais, il a raison. J'ai un peu agi comme un connard dernièrement, et je voulais te dire… »

La porte des toilettes se ferma sur leur conversation, et Kurt sourit et remit ses cheveux en place alors qu'il se dépêchait pour ne pas arriver en retard en Histoire. Peut-être qu'il devrait considérer la psychologie comme une position de repli, si jamais il n'arrivait pas à devenir une célébrité de Broadway.

Oh et puis même, de qui se moquait-il ?

Il pouvait complètement faire les deux !


	6. Brad: To Forget About Life For A While

_NDLA : Vous remarquerez qu'il n'y a pas de dialogue dans ce chapitre. J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus intéressant de les voir interagir par le biais de la méthode de conversation de Brad. Encore une fois, ce chapitre est un peu triste._

NDLT : J'ai choisi de ne pas traduire les titres des chansons que jouent Brad et Kurt, je trouvais ça plus beau comme ça. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur ! ;)

**Brad : To Forget About Life For A While**

Brad s'arrêta, la main sur la porte de la salle de musique, surpris d'entendre quelqu'un jouer sur son piano. Non pas qu'il soit réellement _à_ _lui_, techniquement, le piano était à la WMHS, mais aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il était le seul qui ait jamais touché l'instrument en dehors de quelques personnes s'échauffant un peu.

Mais ce qu'il entendait là n'était pas une tentative de vocalises. C'était une mélodie plutôt compliquée avec une harmonie complète et complexe. Du classique peut-être ? Il ne reconnaissait pas la mélodie, lui qui pensait connaître toutes les chansons pop, rock ou de Broadway qui aient été écrites.

Il ouvra la porte un peu plus, se glissa dans la pièce et se mit à observer.

C'était Kurt Hummel qui jouait cette chanson étrange et belle. Brad était surpris, il ne savait pas que Kurt jouait du piano. Le garçon était assis, les yeux fermés il se balançait légèrement sur le banc tandis que ses mains caressaient les touches noires et blanches.

En écoutant plus attentivement, Brad comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas reconnu la chanson. Kurt ne jouait ni une chanson connue ni d'après une partition. Il improvisait, mettant tous ses sentiments dans la musique, laissant ses mains exprimer ses émotions intérieures.

Brad hocha la tête. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait parfois fait lui-même, quand il ne trouvait pas d'autre moyen de s'exprimer. Ça n'avait jamais été dans le but de composer, ou de s'enregistrer pour développer une mélodie il s'agissait de jouer librement, et de permettre à la musique d'exprimer des sentiments qu'il ne pouvait exprimer avec des mots.

Pendant un instant, il envisagea de s'en aller, car il savait qu'il assistait à quelque chose de très personnel. Mais il ne pouvait pas. La musique était douce et poignante, et si pleine de tristesse qu'il ressentait lui-même une douleur profonde à la poitrine.

Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser Kurt souffrir ainsi, tout seul.

Finalement, la mélodie ralentit, devint saccadée, et se finit soudainement en un chaos discordant. Brad pris conscience que le jeune homme pleurait. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le banc du piano, toucha l'épaule de Kurt puis étreignit sans un mot le musicien désemparé.

Kurt se raidit, surpris et sans doute un peu mortifié de se rendre compte qu'il avait un public, mais Brad ne le laissa pas se dégager de son étreinte, et le réconforta aussi chaleureusement qu'il le pouvait.

Le jeune homme ne se mit ni à pleurer ni à crier comme d'autres l'auraient fait. Au contraire, il s'accrocha fermement au bras de Brad, ce qui permit à quelques chaudes larmes de venir s'écraser sur la veste du pianiste alors que celui-ci lui caressait la tête.

Après quelques minutes, Kurt se dégagea des bras de Brad. Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête quand celui-ci sortit un mouchoir de sa veste pour le lui offrir. Épongeant le reste de ses larmes, Kurt voulut le lui rendre, mais Brad refusa d'un signe de tête et mit ses mains sur les touches.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui offrir de vraies paroles de réconfort, ou avoir une clé magique qui résoudrait tous les problèmes du garçon, mais quelque part, il était sûr que quelques platitudes ne feraient que frustrer Kurt, et tenter de le faire parler de ses ennuis les gênerait tous les deux.

Donc à la place, il se mit à jouer.

Kurt sourit légèrement en reconnaissant les premières mesures de « Sad Song Say So Much ».

Pour répondre au regard interrogateur de Brad, Kurt posa ses mains fines et gracieuses sur le clavier puis se mit à jouer le refrain de « Alone » de Heart.

Brad secoua la tête. Kurt renifla quand il entendit les joyeux accords de « You've Got A Friend In Me ».

Ils jouèrent tous deux pendant plus d'une demi-heure, sans dire un mot, mais leur conversation n'en était pas moins hocha la tête en écoutant ce qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme une reprise venimeuse et sarcastique du classique de Sesame Street « I Love Trash ».

Brad grimaça. Il avait vu la manière dont certains camarades de classe de Kurt le traitaient, même certains qu'il considérait maintenant comme des amis, et il avait entendu des rumeurs sur la violence de certains joueurs de football et de hockey.

Il décida donc de répondre en conséquence par « It Gets Better », une nouvelle chanson qu'il savait que le jeune homme reconnaîtrait et comprendrait. Kurt hocha la tête, fit une pause pour se moucher et prit une profonde inspiration. Brad le voyait lutter pour retrouver la force qui l'aidait à surmonter les tourments qu'il affrontait quotidiennement.

Il savait ce que c'était. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait été constamment harcelé parce qu'il était trop calme, trop 'musical' et 'sensible', ce qui était vrai, littéralement, mais qui lui avaient été jeté à la figure comme des insultes qui représentaient tout ce que ces gens n'approuvaient pas.

Le temps de réfléchir un instant, il changea de chanson, et se mit à jouer le puissant refrain de Christina Aguilera, « Fighter », sachant que Kurt comprendrait le message.

Le garçon s'était beaucoup calmé depuis que Brad l'avait trouvé, et il lui répondit avec une version légère de « I Will Survive ».

Brad se mit à rire. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

La cloche sonna la fin de l'heure, rappelant à Brad qu'il ne s'était même pas entraîné comme il l'avait prévu au départ.

Non pas qu'il regrettât l'heure qu'il venait de passer, au contraire. Il se demandait si Kurt avait séché sa dernière heure de cours pour venir passer du temps tout seul dans la salle de musique. Le jeune avait l'air un peu coupable quand il se leva du banc et se précipita sur l'un des sièges vides réservés aux étudiants.

Kurt se retourna vers lui alors que les autres élèves entraient dans la salle, parlant de choses et d'autres.

Brad jeta un coup d'œil furtif aux alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il regarda Kurt et se mit à lui jouer un autre morceau. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas chanter avec sa voix. Elle était à peu près aussi belle qu'une porte dont les gonds seraient rouillés, mais il fit son possible pour projeter mentalement les paroles sur les notes qu'il jouait. _Whenever you call me, I'll be there. Whenever you want me, I'll be there. Whenever you need me, I'll be there. I'll be around._

Alors que Will Schuester s'affairait dans la salle avec son énergie et son enthousiasme habituels et commençait à faire réfléchir la classe à leur prochain projet, Kurt sourit doucement au pianiste et mima le mot « Merci ».


	7. Brittany: A Different Point Of View

**Brittany : A Different Point Of View**

NDLT : Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster un nouveau chapitre, j'ai passé mes vacances bien loin d'Internet. : ) En tous les cas, j'espère que les vôtres ont été bonnes, et je vous souhaite une excellente année ! Juste pour info, je vais commencer la traduction d'une nouvelle fic, tout en continuant celle-là, donc si ça vous intéresse… En tous cas, bonne lecture !

_NDLA : Basé autour de « Never Been Kissed ». Il m'a paru étrange que Kurt soit si prompt à accepter les conseils et le soutien d'un nouvel ami mais qu'il fuit plus ou moins le confort offert par les autres. Ma conclusion ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a fait. (Oubliez juste le fait que Kurt ait dit à Karofsky dans « The Substitute » qu'il n'ait parlé du baiser à personne.) : )_

« Tu as l'air triste. »

Kurt leva les yeux, et essaya sans succès de sourire à Brittany qui s'asseyait près de lui sur les marches de l'entrée du lycée. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, mais n'en avait pas trouvé l'énergie. À la place, il s'était simplement assis, et regardait le ciel nuageux depuis Dieu sait quand. Il n'avait même pas remarqué Brittany jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle.

« Je suppose que je le suis. », répondit-il doucement.

Brittany s'assit sur la marche et se blottit contre lui, enlaçant ses doigts dans les siens et posant sa tête sur son épaule. « Je suis désolée que tu sois triste », dit-elle gentiment. « Je serais triste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux. »

Son chagrin s'était un peu atténué alors qu'il reposa sa tempe contre le front de la jeune fille. N'importe qui d'autre lui aurait demandé la raison de son humeur morne, ou aurait des efforts (bien intentionnés, certes, mais mal accueillis) pour lui remonter le moral. Brittany, en ne faisant rien de tout ça, _avait_ réussi à le faire se sentir un peu mieux.

« Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme je l'aurais souhaité dernièrement. », se trouva-t-il à lui expliquer. « Je suis tellement stressé par tout ce qui m'arrive que j'ai l'impression que je craquerais si ne serait-ce qu'une seule autre chose déplaisante se produit. »

Brittany releva la tête et le regarda avec curiosité. « Est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose de vraiment mal aujourd'hui ? »

Un peu surpris par cette question intuitive, il la regarda dans les yeux quelques instants. À aucun moment il n'avait eu l'intention de raconter à qui que ce soit l'épisode des vestiaires, mais tout à coup, il en ressentait un besoin désespéré. « Si je te dis quelque chose, est-ce que tu peux le garder secret ? Tu ne dois parler à personne de ce que je vais te dire, Brit. Même pas à Santana. »

« C'est grave si j'en parle juste à Sprinkles ? »

Il sourit légèrement. « Tu peux le dire à ton chat, mais seulement si personne d'autre ne peut t'entendre. »

Elle acquiesça et se blottit de nouveau contre lui. « Je te le promets. Il y a des choses que je ne dis à personne, parfois. »

Piqué par la curiosité, il faillit demander des détails, mais se rendit rapidement compte que ce serait délaisser son but. « David Karofsky», commença-t-il, ravalant des larmes soudaines à la simple mention de ce nom. « Il a fait de ma vie un enfer depuis deux ans. Il me pousse, me lance des Slushies, me jette contre les casiers… et dernièrement, ça arrive presque tous les jours. »

« C'est terrible », dit-elle doucement. Elle le surprit en bougeant pour lui planter un doux baiser dans le cou avant de se remettre dans sa position initiale. « La prochaine fois, tu devrais le frapper. »

Cette déclaration prosaïque fit doucement rire Kurt. « Ça aurait sûrement été la chose la plus intelligente à faire, mais quand il m'a poussé contre mon casier aujourd'hui, j'ai essayé de lui parler à la place. J'ai un ami d'une autre école qui m'a dit que je devais confronter Karofsky. Enfin, lui tenir tête, et essayer de trouver pourquoi il me harcèle sans cesse, tu vois ? »

Brittany cligna des yeux. « C'est parce qu'il veut tes vêtements ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu porter autre chose que sa veste Letterman et un jean. » précisa-t-elle. « Je pense qu'il ne sait pas comment acheter des vêtements.

De la part d'une fille qui ne portait jamais rien d'autre que son uniforme des Cheerios, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Peut-être que c'est en partie à cause de ça, mais il s'est avéré que c'est beaucoup plus. » Il prit une profonde inspiration, pas tout à fait sûr d'être capable de dire ces mots, mais Brittany continuait à attendre patiemment une réponse, et il du finalement lui en donner une. « Il m'a embrassé. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa : « David aime les garçons ? »

« Je pense que le mot 'aimer' est un peu fort, mais apparemment il est attiré par les garçons, ou du moins par moi... Il est juste trop homophobe et brutal pour exprimer ses sentiments comme un être humain normal. », répondit-il amèrement. Son sentiment d'étouffement revint alors qu'il murmurait : « Il m'a volé mon premier b aiser. »

Brittany eut l'air aussi triste que Kurt lorsqu'elle murmura : « Je pensais que c'était moi ton premier baiser. »

Surpris dans son auto-apitoiement, il la regarda dans les yeux. « Oh, Brit, je suis désolé. Bien sûr que c'était toi. Tu as été mon premier baiser et j'en suis heureux parce que tu en as fait quelque chose de spécial. C'est juste que tu es une fille, et je suis… »

« G majuscule », dit-elle, souriant de nouveau. Il hocha la tête en reniflant, alors que les larmes le menaçaient de nouveau à cause de son ton compréhensif. « David a été ton premier baiser de garçon, et ce n'était pas très bien. »

Il n'y avait aucun doute dans cette déclaration, même pas l'étrange note de questionnement qui suivait généralement ses commentaires uniques et adorables. Brittany établissait simplement un constat, et bizarrement, cela calma le sentiment d'horreur que ressentait Kurt au plus profond de lui-même depuis deux heures. « Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Je suis passé par là », chantonna-t-elle.

Kurt grimaça de manière surprise et offensée quand Brittany se pencha soudainement en avant et tira le col de son tee-shirt de designer pour regarder sa poitrine nue. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il, serrant fermement le tee-shirt contre son corps.

« Je regardais si tu avais des bleus » dit-elle. « J'avais oublié que tu n'avais pas de seins. »

Le sentiment de gêne revint, avec une pointe d'indignation. « Est-ce que Karofsky t'a fait du mal ? »

« Pas vraiment. Certains mecs ne savent pas comment tâter des melons murs sans écraser le produit » dit-elle, dans ce qui sembla à Kurt une citation directe de Santana Lopez, tant cela ne ressemblait pas à Brittany. « Je ne suis pas surprise de découvrir que c'est un petit 'g' d'ailleurs. »

L'affirmation fit rire Kurt, mais sa bonne humeur se fana rapidement. Et si Karofsky n'avait pas réagi avec Kurt comme avec Brittany ? Et s'il s'était montré violent ? Cette pensée lui donna la nausée. Surtout maintenant que Kurt savait qu'il aimait les garçons, et s'il devenait encore plus violent ?

Son estomac se retourna et sa tête se mit à tourner.

« J'avais raison, hein ? »

Kurt réalisa que Brittany parlait toujours, et leva ma tête. « À propos de quoi ? »

« Les hamburgers et la sauce. »

Il essayait vraiment d'oublier ce baiser choquant, mais en l'entendant prononcer ces mots, il réalisa qu'elle avait raison. « Ouais, un peu. C'était assez gras, en fait. »

« Tu as un goût de menthe, et tu sens un peu comme les cookies. »

Il éclata de rire. « Vraiment ? »

Brittany se rapprocha et inspira profondément. « Sucré, épicé, et chaud. Ça me donne envie de te lécher. »

« Évite », dit-il, couinant un peu alors qu'elle se rapprochait de sa mâchoire.

« Okay », répondit-elle, l'air déçu, en se reculant. « Je parie que c'est pour ça que David t'a embrassé. Il a l'air de quelqu'un qui mange beaucoup de cookies. »

Kurt se mit à rire : son explication idiote était beaucoup plus sympathique que ses propres hypothèses.

« Tu n'es plus triste », dit-elle avec un sourire franchement heureux.

« Je suis un petit peu triste », admit-il, « mais je me sens mieux grâce à toi. »

Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes avec un regard sérieux et pénétrant, presque comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu gêné par cet examen minutieux, mais juste au moment où il allait lui en demander la cause, elle se mit à parler.

« Je sais que tu as dit que c'est un secret, et je te promets que j'en parlerai à personne, mais peut-être que _toi_ tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Quand je suis vraiment triste, je passe du temps avec beaucoup de gens différents, et chaque personne emporte un petit bout de ma tristesse, jusqu'à ce que je ne me sente plus mal. »

Kurt se mordit la lèvre. Ça avait l'air tellement simple quand elle le disait comme ça. Et puis, il s'_était _demandé s'il allait parler à Blaine de ce qui s'était passé. Il ne le connaissait presque pas, mais il se languissait déjà de la compréhension et de la sécurité qu'il avait ressenties en présence de son premier ami gay. Suivre le conseil de Blaine ne s'était pas révélé être la bonne idée qu'il avait espérée, mais peut-être que le jeune homme en aurait une autre en ce qui concernait la suite des évènements. Ou peut-être tout simplement qu'il comprendrait ce qu'il ressentait, encore une fois. Il se sentait presque coupable à chaque fois qu'il repensait au petit pincement rassurant qu'il avait ressenti en entendant les mots « Je comprends ce que tu vis. »

« Peut-être que tu as raison. », dit-il en serrant sa main un peu plus fort. « Merci de m'avoir écouté, Brit, j'ai vraiment apprécié. »

Elle lui lança un sourire éclatant. « De rien. ». Tout à coup, ses yeux s'élargirent et Kurt pouvait presque voir une ampoule dans une bulle au-dessus de sa tête. « Hé, je devrais t'embrasser encore une fois ! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Si tu reçois un gentil baiser aujourd'hui, peut-être que tu ne penseras plus à l'autre. Je peux ? »

Kurt doutait sérieusement que quoi que ce soit puisse effacer le souvenir de baiser brutal et non désiré, mais le simple fait qu'elle ait demandé la permission lui donna envie de la lui donner. « Tu sais que je suis encore gay, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Je sais, mais ça ne me dérange pas si tu ne l'es plus. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Alors c'est d'accord. »

Brittany ouvrit son sac, en sortit un tube de gloss et s'en étala sur les lèvres avec application. « C'est à la cerise. », dit-elle, « parce que tu n'as pas aimé à la bière. »

Kurt fut touché par ce geste de considération. Il se raidit un peu quand Brittany prit son menton dans sa main douce, recouvrant le souvenir de celle, moins douce, de Karofsky, mais il ne la repoussa pas. À la place, il posa ses lèvres sur la bouche chaude et tendre de Brittany. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement réconfortant dans la familiarité de ses lèvres et dans le fait de savoir qu'elle faisait ça uniquement parce qu'elle était son amie et qu'elle voulait qu'il se sente mieux.

Quand Brittany se recula, il se lécha les lèvres et sourit à leur goût sucré de cerise. « Merci, Brit. »

« Je t'aime, Kurt. »

Il l'étreignit, parce qu'il savait qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle disait aussi simplement et sincèrement qu'elle l'avait dit. « Moi aussi je t'aime, Boo. »

Brittany sourit joyeusement, se releva, et prit ses mains pour l'aider à se mettre debout. « Raccompagne-moi chez moi ! On ouvrira les fenêtres, et on chantera très très fort, et tout le monde nous regardera. C'est marrant ! »

Le sentiment de malaise qu'il avait ressenti toute la journée s'effaça un peu plus. Il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui de toute façon, sinon son père allait s'inquiéter. « Cela me semble être une excellente idée. Je te laisserai même choisir les chansons. »

Elle poussa un petit cri de joie aigu et l'entraîna en courant sur le parking étudiant.

Kurt sourit et la suivit. Cette journée avait été horrible mais les choses s'amélioraient. Il était incroyablement chanceux et reconnaissant d'avoir des gens comme Brittany Pierce dans sa vie. Des gens comme Blaine. En arrivant chez lui, Kurt décida de suivre le conseil exceptionnellement intelligent de Brittany et d'appeler son nouvel ami.

Il était peut-être temps d'arrêter de repousser tout le monde et d'essayer de se battre sur tous les fronts tout seul.


	8. Puck: Bro's

**NDLA : Les faits et gestes de Puck sont si souvent contradictoires que c'est un personnage très difficile à cerner. Ce chapitre se passe entre la fin de « Grilled Cheesus » et le début de « Duets ».**

NDLT : Nouveau chapitre, peut-être un de mes préférés. Surtout, n'oubliez pas, les reviews nous font plaisir, à l'auteur comme à moi ! : )

Au fait, n'oubliez pas de jeter un coup d'œil à ma deuxième traduction. S'il vous plaît ? )

Puck :Bro's

Les infirmières et les docteurs se pressaient autour de Burt Hummel comme un essaim d'abeilles affairées, vérifiant ses organes vitaux, changeant ses médicaments, se parlant et lui parlant d'un ton animé. Ils avaient tous l'air d'avoir oublié l'adolescent qui se tenait en dehors de leur cercle d'action, les mains pressées contre la bouche, ses grands yeux bleu brillant d'espoir et de peur.

De son lit, Burt Hummel lâcha un petit grognement et changea doucement de position sur le matelas. Le garçon, attentif, se tendit et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour avoir une meilleure vue sans que quiconque remarque ce qu'il faisait. Son attention était entièrement focalisée sur le patient, chaque muscle de son corps tremblait.

Burt murmura quelque chose d'inintelligible, mais le docteur le plus près de lui sourit. Quoi qu'il ait dit, c'était apparemment exactement ce que l'homme voulait entendre. Après quelques minutes, la plupart des médecins était partie, il ne restait qu'un seul médecin et une infirmière de service.

« Il va bien ? »

La petite question sembla les surprendre tous les deux, attirant leur attention vers le jeune homme pour la première fois en une demi-heure. « Oh, Kurt, mon pauvre chéri, » dit l'infirmière avec compassion. « Viens ici et vois par toi-même ! »

Elle lui prit la main et il s'approcha rapidement mais presque timidement du lit, observant son père avec de grands yeux. Burt le regarda et ouvrit une main faiblement. Kurt la prit immédiatement dans les siennes, la pressant fort. Son père sourit faiblement, lui serra un peu les mains, puis ferma les yeux alors que son visage se relâchait avec calme une fois de plus.

Kurt regarda le médecin frénétiquement. « Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ? Il… »

« Dort. », répondit l'homme gentiment. « Il vient juste de sortir du coma et son activité cérébrale a l'air de se réguler. On lui a donné des médicaments qui lui permettront de se reposer tranquillement. Cela n'en avait peut-être pas l'air, mais son corps a eu beaucoup à faire cette semaine, et il ne pourra pas rester éveillé très longtemps, surtout dans les prochaines 24 à 48 heures. »

« Mais il _va_ aller bien ? » demanda une nouvelle fois le jeune homme, en aggripant désespérément la main froide de son père.

Le médecin sourit. « Oui. Il aura besoin de plusieurs semaines de rétablissement avant de reprendre ses activités normales, et il aura aussi besoin de médicaments, de changer de régime, et de faire un peu d'exercices physiques, mais je pense que nous pouvons espérer un rétablissement complet. »

Un son, qui était à mi-chemin entre le rire et le reniflement sortit de la bouche de Kurt. Il pressa la main de son père contre ses lèvres, et embrassa ses articulations noueuses, incapable de parler après toutes les émotions par lesquelles il était passé.

Les professionnels firent quelques derniers ajustements, se parlant à voix basse dans leur langage de médecin pendant quelques minutes, puis l'infirmière Nancy fit gentiment sortir le jeune homme de la chambre pendant qu'un autre docteur rentrait avec un chariot rempli de machines médicales assez effrayantes.

« Les médecins doivent juste faire quelques tests, Kurt. » lui dit gentiment l'infirmière. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ton père est entre d'excellentes mains, et les médicaments que nous lui avons donnés lui permettront de rester inconscient pendant toute la procédure. En fait, il va probablement dormir toute la nuit, et toute la journée de demain. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi te reposer. »

« Mais je… Je veux rester avec lui. »

Elle lui caressa le bras. « Je sais, mon chéri, mais tu ne ferais que gêner, et tu as besoin de prendre soin de toi. Je suis sûre que ton père aura beaucoup plus besoin de ta compagnie demain. »

Son ton était gentil, mais ferme, et Kurt n'avait pas l'énergie de se battre, surtout qu'il avait peu de chances d'avoir gain de cause. « Vous m'appelez s'il se passe quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr », lui promit-elle. « Maintenant, rentre chez toi, et repose-toi bien. Nous allons prendre soin de ton père. »

Dans d'autres circonstances, Kurt aurait été tout à fait irrité par sa condescendance, mais la douce infirmière avait été très gentille avec lui pendant le supplice qu'il avait vécu durant ces quelques jours où son père avait été dans le coma, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à se fâcher contre elle.

Il soupira. « Je devrais appeler Carole, et quelques autres : les mettre au courant de ce qui se passe. »

Elle lui caressa le bras une nouvelle fois. « Je suis sûre qu'ils apprécieraient. Bonne nuit, Kurt. »

Kurt comprit qu'il devait prendre congé. Il regarda longuement son père une dernière fois, puis partit. Il s'assit en bas, dans la plus grande salle d'attente, la seule où il y avait un peu de réseau, et appela la maison Hudson. Il finit par donner la bonne nouvelle à Finn au lieu de Carole, mais le jeune homme était tellement excité qu'il ne le regretta pas. Finn lui assura que sa mère et lui seraient à l'hôpital dès que les visites seraient permises.

« Merci, Finn. Je, euh, je ne serais pas là quand vous arriverez. L'infirmière m'a un peu mis dehors et m'a ordonné de rester à la maison pour la nuit. »

Il fut irrité quand Finn tomba immédiatement d'accord sur le fait qu'il devait absolument se reposer parce qu'il commençait vraiment à ressembler à un zombie. Il se sentit aussi d'humeur amère lorsqu'il comprit que Finn était heureux à la perspective d'aller voir son père sans lui.

Prétextant qu'il devait appeler Mercedes, Kurt raccrocha abruptement. Après avoir appelé brièvement Mercedes et Mr. Schuester pour leur dire que son père était sur le chemin du rétablissement et que lui, Kurt, n'irait pas au lycée demain pour passer du temps avec son père, il se sentait un peu mieux. La joie franche qu'il y avait dans leur deux voix avait aidé, même si le commentaire de Mercedes comme quoi Dieu avait veillé sur lui l'avait un peu ulcéré.

Kurt n'avait pas envie de parler à d'autres personnes. Il envoya donc un petit message à ses autres amis, éteint son téléphone et le range dans sa poche. Pendant un long moment, il resta juste assis dans cette salle d'attente, engourdi, épuisé, et sans savoir quoi faire.

Finalement, une douleur lancinante dans le bas du dos dû à cette horrible chaise d'hôpital le convint de se lever et de sortir. A son grand étonnement, en sortant, il trouva Noah Puckermann, affalé sur un banc devant les portes principales.

Puck se leva en l'apercevant, enroulant un bras musclé autour des épaules de Kurt, et l'emmenant dans le parking.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'ai reçu ton texto. J'habite pas loin, donc je suis venu à pied. », dit-il simplement. « Tu étais ici jour et nuit dès que tu n'étais plus au lycée, ces derniers jours, donc je me suis dit que je pouvais débarquer pour être sûr que tu ne t'endormirais pas au volant et n'atterrirais pas dans un fossé en rentrant. J'suis presque sûr que ton père sortirait tout de suite de son lit pour me démonter la gueule si je te laissais faire ça. »

Cela n'avait aucun sens, mais Kurt était trop fatigué et trop ahuri pour se battre lorsque Puck lui prit ses clés et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le siège passager de sa propre voiture.

Ils s'attachèrent et Puck commença à conduire. « T'as faim ? »

« Mmh. »

Puck eut l'air amusé par cette morne non-réponse. « Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. » dit-il, en les emmenant au premier fast-food drive qu'ils trouvèrent. Il commanda des hamburgers et deux grande frites. Il laissa tomber le sac en carton derrière Kurt et ordonna « Mange ça avant que ça devienne froid. Et passe moi quelques frites pendant que t'y es. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, Kurt était incapable de lutter contre les ordres de qui que ce soit. Il attrapa le sac, en sortit une boîte de frites dorées, et commença à les grignoter pour faire plaisir à son camarade. Les frites étaient chaudes et salées, et soudain, il eut l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais en avoir assez, et avala toute cette nourriture comme un affamé.

Un quart d'heure, une boîte et demie de frites, et trois hamburgers plus tard, il leva la tête en entendant un rire. « Putain, tu devais mourir de faim ! »

Kurt rougit fortement. Ils étaient garés dans sa rue et il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés. « Désolé. J'avais pas eu très faim récemment. Je ne me souviens même pas du dernier repas que j'ai mangé. » Il rougit encore plus lorsqu'il admit, « Je pense que je viens juste de manger ton dîner en même temps que le mien. »

Puck sourit. « Déstresse. Tu en avais largement plus besoin que moi. » Il sortit de la voiture et vit Kurt ramasser les cartons vides. « Laisse toute cette merde, tu pourras ranger plus tard. Viens, on rentre. »

« Non. Je ne laisserai pas mon bébé sentir le Big Mac pendant un mois. »

« Comme tu veux. », soupira-t-il. « Mais dépêche toi, ok ? Il fait froid ici. »

Kurt finit de ranger son véhicule, mais se dépêcher semblait au-dessus de ses forces. Son énergie déclinait chaque minute. Il vivait d'adrénaline, de soucis, et de café noir depuis des jours, avec quelques cauchemars en prime toutes les nuits, mais seulement quand il ne pouvait plus rester éveillé dès qu'il l'était, il était tendu et effrayé.

Il n'arrivait presque plus à penser normalement.

Heureusement, mais de façon assez déconcertante, Puck semblait le comprendre. Il remit son bras autour de l'épaule de Kurt et le guida, ouvrit la porte, et le fit rentrer. « Où est ta chambre ? », demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Kurt, ahuri.

« Parce que je veux te faire l'amour, follement et passionnément. », répliqua Puck, pince-sans-rire. Kurt haussa les sourcils de confusion, et Puck soupira en lui donnant une chiquette. « Parce que tu as besoin de dormir, idiot ! Et tu as aussi besoin d'une douche. Ça fait combien de temps que tu étais à l'hôpital d'ailleurs ? » Il renifla délicatement et fit une grimace.

Kurt se renfrogna. « Je ne pue _pas_. » Puck continua à l'observer, et il rougit. « Depuis hier soir, mais je me suis lavé avant d'y aller. »

Repoussant une petite mèche de cheveux qui était tombée devant les yeux de Kurt, Puck haussa un sourcil, et fit un petit claquement de langue. Puis il abandonna et sourit de nouveau.

« C'était juste pour te faire chier, mec. Enfin, tu devrais vraiment prendre une douche. Ça va te relaxer, et ça te débarrassera de cette odeur bizarre d'antiseptique qui s'imprègne chez toutes les personnes qui passent plus de dix minutes dans un hôpital. Crois-moi. Ma nounou y était pendant une semaine l'année dernière pour des problèmes de vieille femme et j'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais à me débarrasser de cette odeur.

En parlant, il commença à pousser Kurt dans l'escalier, mais celui-ci se raidit. « Non, » protesta-t-il. « Ma chambre est de l'autre côté, dans la cave. »

« Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ? » ronchonna-t-il en suivant Kurt qui lui montrait le chemin. « Wow, sympa. T'as ta salle de bains et tout, je vois. Ça nous fera gagner du temps. »

Kurt glapit de protestation quand Puck le poussa dans la salle de bains et alluma la douche, manifestement avec l'intention de le déshabiller et de l'aider.

« Dégage ! » cria-t-il, empoignant son tee-shirt vert pour se défendre après que Puck ait réussi à lui enlever son étroit sweat blanc. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour prendre une douche ! »

Puck haussa les épaules et mis la main sous l'eau. « Comme tu veux. L'eau est chaude. Je reviens dans dix minutes. » Il ferma la porte fermement, laissant Kurt la regarder sans en croire ses yeux.

Effrayé qu'il puisse être vraiment sérieux, Kurt enleva rapidement les vêtements qui lui restaient et sauta dans la douche.

L'eau était apaisante et alors qua Kurt se lavait, la réalité de ce qui venait d'arriver à l'hôpital lui apparut. Son père allait se rétablir. Il était sorti du coma, il n'allait _pas_ mourir, il allait s'en sortir ! Avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Kurt était appuyé sur le mur de la douche, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, heureux de ne pas connaître d'autres moyens de s'exprimer. Il évacuait toutes les émotions refoulées ces dix derniers jours, et ses larmes se mélangeaient avec l'eau de la douche.

Un moment plus tard, toujours aussi épuisé, mais plus relaxé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des lustres, Kurt éteint l'eau et se sécha rapidement. Un coup à la porte lui rappela qu'il n'était pas seul, et il se dépêcha de s'enrouler dans une serviette avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

« J'ai trouvé un pyjama dans la malle à côté de lit », dit Puck, qui le tenait, scrutant le visage rouge et les yeux bouffis de Kurt. « Tu devras faire avec, je ne vais _sûrement pas_ fouiller dans ta lingerie. »

Kurt sourit un peu, reconnaissant que ce garçon bourru ait manifestement compris qu'il avait pleuré mais n'essaie pas maladroitement de parler de ses sentiments. « Merci. Maintenant, tourne-toi. C'est pas un spectacle. »

Puck sourit à ces mots sarcastiques et quitta la pièce afin qu'il puisse s'habiller et donner des soins rudimentaires à sa peau et ses cheveux.

Quand Kurt entra dans sa chambre, quelque part, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver son lit ouvert, prêt à l'accueillir. Les draps doux étaient trop attrayants pour résister, et même s'il était à peine assez tard pour qu'il puisse dire que c'était le soir, il ignora la gêne engendrée par la présence de Puck et se glissa dans son lit, ajustant les couvertures avec un soupir fatigué.

Il regarda Puck. Il attendait qu'il parte, ou au moins qu'il dise quelque chose. Comme il ne faisait ni l'un ni l'autre, Kurt lui lança : « Tu as l'intention de me donner une peluche et de me lire une histoire ou tu as fini de jouer le boy-scout ? »

Puck haussa les épaules et se passa la main sur la tête. « Au point où j'en suis, » répliqua-t-il. « Je vais jusqu'au bout. Et c'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait être au courant. »

Il y avait une espèce de menace dans ces mots, mais Kurt haussa les épaules et s'installa plus confortablement sur son côté gauche. « Tu penses que _je_ vais raconter ça à quelqu'un, t'es penserait que j'ai des hallucinations. » Il fit une pause. « En fait, je ne suis pas sûr que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Puck hocha la tête, apparemment satisafit de cette réponse. Kurt tressaillit quand, au lieu de partir, Puck se laissa tomber sur son lit. Son dos était contre le mur, ses longues jambes allongées sur le matelas et appuyées contre le dos de Kurt.

Des doigts fermes lui caressaient les cheveux et il se raidit. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Ils s'arrêtèrent. « T'aimes pas ça ? »

« Je sais pas. C'est plutôt agréable, mais ce n'est pas un peu gay pour toi ? »

Préférant ignorer le ton acide de la question, Puck reprit ses caresses. « C'est fraternel. » dit-il. « Je fais ça à ma petite sœur quand elle n'arrive pas à dormir. T'es un peu comme une petite fille des fois je me suis dit que ça marcherait pour toi aussi. »

Bien qu'extrêmement insulté par ces mots, Kurt dût admettre que c'était très agréable. Oui, c'était extrêmement agréable de sentir une présence humaine et chaleureuse après avoir passé tant de temps complètement seul. Il décida de garder ses commentaires acérés pour lui et de profiter de ce moment tant qu'il durait.

« J'espère que ça te fait pas chier et tout, », dit Puck après quelques secondes de silence, « mais je suis allé à la Synagogue la semaine dernière, et j'ai prié pour toi et ton père. Je sais que tu voulais pas, et ça m'a un peu fait chier que tu prennes tous ceux qui croient en Dieu pour des losers, mais je me sentais mal pour toi et je me suis dit que ça pouvait pas faire de mal. »

Plus choqué qu'il ne s'y attendait, Kurt déglutit. « C'est… vraiment gentil de ta part. Je suis désolé, Noah. Je n'aurais pas dû vous dire tout ça. Je ne suis pas croyant, mais je n'avais pas le droit de renier les croyances des autres parce que j'étais bouleversé. »

« Pas plus que certains d'entre nous n'avaient le droit de te traiter comme si tu faisais quelque chose de mal parce que tu n'es pas croyant. » dit-il simplement. « C'était dégueulasse de notre part, mec, et j'en suis désolé. Je me suis rendu compte que tu venais de loin quand tu as chanté cette chanson pour ton père. »

« Vraiment ? » dit-il, surpris. Il avait envie de se tourner pour regarder Puck, mais ce moment était spécial, et il ne voulait pas le gâcher. Le fait qu'ils ne puissent pas se regarder permettait à Puck de lui parler sans sa façade de mec fort. Il était juste une voix compréhensive et une présence chaleureuse, et Kurt ne voulait surtout pas perdre ça. « Comment ça se fait ? »

La main de Puck se déplaça vers son épaule et la serra comme pour le réconforter. Ça ressemblait à quelque chose que son père ferait et Kurt dut ravaler une nouvelle vague de larmes à cette pensée.

« Je me suis tourné vers Dieu quand mon père est sorti de ma vie. » admit Puck. « Maman s'est renfermée quand il est parti, et la seule chose qui était encore importante pour elle était sa foi. Nounou disait toujours que, peu importe combien de gens entraient et sortaient de nos vies, Dieu serait toujours là, constamment, tu vois ? Je me suis dit que peut-être C'était quelqu'un qui prendrait soin de moi quand personne d'autre ne serait là pour ça. Et ce que tu disais sur ton père était à peu près la même chose. Ta mère était partie, et Dieu, ou du moins l'Eglise, ne voulait pas de toi, mais ton père était toujours là. Ton père _est_ ta foi, et ça me suffit. Je suis vraiment content qu'il aille mieux, bro. »

La sincérité et la compréhension dans les paroles de Puck submergèrent le contrôle émotionnel que Kurt avait essayé de garder, et il cacha son visage dans son oreiller, espérant que ses larmes ne raviveraient pas le mépris de Puck pour les petits signes de faiblesse.

Puck se contenta de continuer son doux massage et commença à chantonner une chanson. Après quelques chansons, Kurt reconnut _Imagine._

« Pourquoi cette chanson ? » murmura-t-il, ravalant ses larmes, et remettant l'oreiller de manière à ce que son visage ne soit pas pressé sur le côté mouillé.

Il pouvait presque sentir le haussement d'épaule qui répondit à sa question.

« Chais pas, ça parle un peu d'oublier les différences et d'être cool les uns avec les autres, non ? Ça avait l'air de convenir. Et puis, je me suis dit que tu aimais les Beatles puisque tu as choisi une de leurs chansons pour ton père, et tout. »

"_Imagine_ c'est de John Lennon, pas des Beatles et chanter cette chanson, ça ne va pas à l'encontre de ton vœu de ne chanter que des chansons d'artistes juifs ? »

« C'est seulement pour les solos, et fais pas ta salope. J'essaie d'être gentil, là. Allez, dors. »

Kurt sourit et ferma les yeux en entendant un rire étouffé quand Puck reprit sa douce sérénade. Il se laissa bercer par la mélodie et se relaxa. C'était le moment le plus reposant qu'il ait vécu depuis plus d'une semaine.

#~#~#~#~#~#

Puck étudia son camarade endormi. Il n'avait jamais décidé s'ils pouvaient être qualifiés d'amis, mais en ce moment, il se dit qu'ils l'étaient probablement. Il savait que Kurt était endormi. Le relâchement dans ses épaules le prouvait, mais Puck resta là quelques minutes de plus pour être sûr qu'il allait le rester.

Ce gosse avait vraiment eu une dure semaine. Même un vrai bad-boy comme lui pouvait être pardonné d'avoir voulu lui procurer un moment de répit. Après tout, ce n'était pas drôle de se moquer de quelqu'un qui était trop fatigué et faible pour se défendre.

Puck grimaça quand il se rendit compte que sa bonne action de reconduire Kurt chez lui signifiait qu'il là sans sa voiture. Il pensa brièvement à prendre celle qui se trouvait devant lui et de la faire sienne pour une nuit, mais non, ça aurait été lamentable. C'était un dur à cuire, pas un enfoiré, et Hummel aimait cette voiture comme si c'était son enfant ou un truc comme ça.

Enfin bon, il connaissait le système de bus. C'était pas très cool, mais c'était toujours mieux que de marcher.

Il aurait juste à faire quelque chose de particulièrement mauvais en rentrant chez lui, pour oublier ces conneries sentimentales qu'il pouvait presque sentir lui enlever toute sa testostérone.

Peut-être qu'il « emprunterait » la voiture de Maman un peu cette nuit. Un peu d'action à la _Fast & Furious_ dans les rues de Lima pourrait être juste ce dont il avait besoin.


	9. Finn: Something Old, Something New

**NDLA : Bon, je dois admettre que ce chapitre est plus sur Mercedes que sur Finn, mais j'ai pensé que quelques conseils fraternels pourraient être exactement ce dont Kurt avait besoin après les évènements de « The Substitute ». : )**

_NDLT : J'espère que vous êtes tous allés voir le premier chapitre de ma deuxième traduction, « Une Alliance Profane. ». Sinon, courez-y ! ) La traduction prendra par contre plus de temps, car les chapitres sont très longs._

_Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews me remplissent de joie et ravissent l'auteur !_

_Bonne lecture !_

« Vous vous êtes disputés, avec Mercedes ? Elle a l'air de se tenir à l'écart et on dirait que tu l'ignores totalement. »

Kurt releva la tête, surpris de la question de Finn, et arrêta d'écrire le texto qu'il voulait envoyer à Blaine pour écouter l'autre garçon. Le sentiment de joyeuse légèreté qu'il ressentait en écrivant son message se fana immédiatement. « De quoi tu parles ? Je l'ai vue tout à l'heure, elle avait l'air d'aller bien. »

Finn le regarda comme s'il venait juste de proférer une énormité. Ce regard, qui ne lui était habituellement pas adressé, mit Kurt mal l'aise.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner, et ils étaient à la même table. Ils avaient fait beaucoup d'efforts pour oublier leurs différends passées, car ils savaient que le fait que leurs parents se rapprochaient rendait l'étrange possibilité qu'ils deviennent demi-frères de plus en plus crédible. Ils parlaient de plus en plus, sortaient de temps en temps, et au fur et à mesure, la raideur qui caractérisait leurs anciens échanges se transformait en une camaraderie qu'ils aimaient tous les deux plus que ce à quoi ils ne s'étaient attendu. La tension due au béguin désespéré de Kurt et la gêne que Finn ressentait dès qu'il était avec lui avaient maintenant disparus, et ils devenaient enfin réellement amis.

Pour autant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était facile pour eux de suivre le cours des pensées de l'autre.

« On a parlé tous les deux avant d'aller en cours ce matin, » dit Finn, haussant les épaules en réponse au regard abasourdi de Kurt. Depuis quand Mercedes et Finn discutaient-ils ? « Mec, tu l'as lâchée un bon paquet de fois la semaine dernière pour aller faire autre chose avec un autre ami. C'est vraiment pas cool. »

Kurt bougea sur sa chaise. « N'exagère pas. C'était seulement deux fois, et c'était juste une soirée bowling. On fait ça tout le temps, et il s'est trouvé que j'avais d'autres projets. Mercedes l'a très bien compris, et ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'étais pas fait pardonner en l'emmenant dîner à Breadstix. »

« Comme la cinquième roue du carrosse, » dit Finn, le transperçant d'un regard intense, « lors de ton non-rendez-vous avec ce mec de Dalton Academy. »

Finn était la seule personne, à part Mercedes, à qui Kurt avait parlé de sa nouvelle amitié, et seulement parce que Finn avait vu la photo dans son casier, et n'avait arrêté de le questionner que lorsqu'il avait été satisfait que Kurt ne soit pas en train de se briser le cœur à cause d'un autre hétéro. Maladroitement, Finn essayait de veiller sur lui, et Kurt ne pouvait s'en offenser, mais il _avait_ forcé Finn à jurer sur leur lien presque familial qu'il ne parlerait à personne, et surtout pas à Rachel, de Blaine. En particulier, qu'il ne dirait rien sur le fait qu'il était un Warbler.

« Ce n'était pas comme ça. » protesta-t-il ne se convainquant même pas lui-même. « Mercedes et Blaine sont mes deux meilleurs amis, et c'était juste un petit dîner pour apprendre à se connaître. »

Finn protesta, l'air un peu blessé, « Tu connais ce mec depuis deux semaines et c'est un de tes meilleurs amis ? Comment ça se fait que tu ne me l'aies pas présenté ? Je ne suis pas ton ami ? »

« Si, bien sûr que si, mais c'est différent entre nous et tu le sais. Tu ressens une espèce d'affection fraternelle pour moi maintenant, et tu te serais senti obligé d'interroger Blaine comme si c'était mon copain, ou quelque chose comme ça. » Kurt se lécha les lèvres et prit une profonde inspiration, détournant ses yeux du regard inquisiteur de Finn. Même lui ne pouvait nier que sa voix s'était un peu trop attardée sur le mot « copain ». « C'est juste que… je parle tout le temps à Mercedes et à Blaine l'un de l'autre, et j'ai juste pensé que ce serait sympa qu'ils se rencontrent enfin pour de vrai. J'espérais qu'ils s'aimeraient bien. »

Finn acquiesça et attrapa une tomate cerise dans la salade de Kurt. Kurt lui lança un regard pour le réprimander et fit semblant de le poignarder avec un couteau, ce qui eût pour effet de dessiner un sourire idiot sur le visage du grand garçon, que Kurt ne put que reproduire.

« Tu te souviens quand tu m'as fait rencontrer ton père pour la première fois ? » demanda Finn. Le brusque changement de sujet embrouilla complètement Kurt.

« Bien sûr. »

Finn hocha la tête. « On est allé dîner tous les quatre à Breadstix. Tu voulais qu'on apprenne à se connaître et qu'on fasse semblant d'être une famille heureuse, mais ton père et moi on a commencé à parler de sport. On s'est très bien entendu, le repas était super, et je me suis bien amusé. »

« Alors que je me suis senti totalement invisible. » se souvint Kurt, ses mots encore empreints de la douleur qu'il avait alors ressentie.

« Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, mais ça te fait encore de la peine. » dit Finn doucement, du regret plein les yeux. « Beaucoup. »

Kurt n'était pas idiot, et le parallèle que Finn allait établir était évident. Il repensa à ce non-rendez-vous avec Blaine et secoua la tête. _Franchement, qui essayait-t-il de convaincre ? Il y avait eu trois personnes, et aucune déclaration formelle d'intention romantique, mais il l'avait complètement compté comme un rendez-vous._ Il commença à rougir en se rappelant comment il avait flirté, combien il était excité comme une ado prépubère à chaque fois qu'il s'était trouvé quelque chose en commun avec Blaine, et comment, pendant toute la soirée, il avait dirigé la conversation vers n'importe quel sujet gay qu'il avait trouvé, juste parce qu'il le pouvait. D'un côté, ça avait été un heureux soulagement de pouvoir parler ouvertement de ce genre de choses avec un garçon qui comprenait, mais une part de lui avait utilisé l'opportunité d'avoir un témoin pour se donner en spectacle. Il avait exclu Mercedes de la conversation –sérieusement, la sociologie était la matière que Mercedes aimait le moins à l'école, et elle préférait largement lire des nouvelles que des biographies de comédienne- et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

« J'ai fait exactement la même chose à Mercedes, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-il. « J'étais tellement préoccupé par mes propres intérêts que je l'ai traitée comme si elle n'était même pas là. »

L'expression de Finn était pleine de sympathie. « Ça arrive. À l'époque, quand j'étais avec Quinn, quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, Puck n'arrêtait pas de râler comme quoi je n'avais plus de temps pour lui. Il était déjà sorti avec un certain nombre de cheerleaders et de MILF, mais il avait toujours eu du temps à me consacrer, et tout d'un coup, c'était moi qui n'en avais plus. » Il soupira. « Parfois, je me dis que c'est pour ça qu'il lui a couru après. »

Kurt essaya de le réconforter en lui tapotant le bras. Finn n'était toujours pas à l'aise quand il le touchait, mais il était très rare qu'il aborde le sujet du très humiliant « Baby-Gate » de l'année dernière, et il était clair que cela le blessait encore énormément.

Un hochement de tête et un petit sourire de Finn le rassurèrent.

« Ce que je veux dire, » continua Finn, « c'est qu'on oublie tous un peu les vieux copains quand on rencontre quelqu'un de nouveau. Tu dois juste te souvenir que toi et Mercedes, c'est un peu comme toi et ton père. Burt est devenu ami avec moi, mais il t'aime toujours plus que n'importe qui. Et maintenant, tu es ami avec un mec gay pour la première fois. Un qui a un potentiel pour devenir plus qu'un simple ami, peut-être, mais Mercedes t'aime toujours, et je pense que tu l'aimes toujours. C'est toujours ta meilleure amie, non ? »

Un peu abasourdi de la clairvoyance de Finn, Kurt acquiesça. « Toujours. »

« Et tu sais que toute la révolte des patates n'était pas vraiment à propos de patates, non ? »

Kurt soupira doucement, enfournant un gros morceau de céleri dans sa bouche juste pour occuper sa bouche quelques secondes pendant qu'il réfléchissait. « Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas substituer la nourriture à l'amour, ou moi à un copain. Ça n'avait rien à voir, en fait. »

Finn haussa les épaules. « J'en sais rien mais à mon avis, l'affaire des patates, c'était juste pour avoir quelque chose de normal. Elle en mange dès qu'il y en a, et quand Sue a décidé de les enlever, c'était une chose de plus qu'elle aimait qu'on lui enlevait. Elle ne te ferait jamais quelque chose de méchant pour t'enlever ta nouvelle amitié, mais détériorer la voiture de Sue, c'était différent. »

« Cela lui permettait de prendre sa revanche et d'être un peu plus « cool » en même temps, ce que j'ai essayé d'être l'année dernière, mais que je n'ai jamais réussi à faire. Elle a essayé de partager ce moment avec moi ce matin et je n'ai rien compris. » Avec un soupir, Kurt abandonna les restes de sa salade et se prit la tête dans les mains. « Ma meilleure amie voulait de l'amour et de l'attention et au lieu de lui en donner, j'ai essayé de tout arranger par magie en lui arrangeant un rendez-vous avec un _joueur de foot._ Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? »

« Avec qui ? » demanda Finn, l'air intéressé.

« Anthony Rashad. »

À la surprise de Kurt, Finn grimaça. « Le mec de l'union des étudiants ? Pourquoi ? Enfin, il est gentil et tout, mais il a à peu près autant de personnalité qu'un de ces bouts de céleri. C'est pas du tout le genre de Mercedes. »

Kurt, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal, le regarda. « C'est juste que, enfin j'ai pensé que… peut-être qu'ils avaient des choses en commun. Il est vraiment beau et populaire, et … » Il s'arrêta, horrifié. Il était en train de se rendre compte qu'il _avait_ fait exactement ce dont Mercedes l'avait accusé. Il avait essayé de leur arranger un coup parce que c'était deux personnes attirantes de la même race.

Finn eut l'air de lire dans ses pensées. « Est-ce que Mercedes a déjà eu l'air de s'intéresser à Matt Rutherford ? » demanda-t-il, lançant à Kurt un regard compatissant. « Ou peut-être à Azimio ? »

Kurt releva la tête d'un air dédaigneux, insulté pour Mercedes qu'il ait pu ne serait-ce que penser à ça. « Elle se respecte beaucoup trop, et elle a surtout trop bon goût pour s'intéresser à un australopithèque comme Azimio. Et pour Matt, non, elle ne m'en jamais parlé. »

« Ah-ha, et de qui a-t-elle été vraiment amoureuse, pour la première fois, dans cette école ? »

Finn avait un grand sourire amusé lorsqu'il lui posa la question. Tous les membres du Glee Club connaissaient cette histoire, maintenant, mais Kurt rougit violemment en lui répondant, « Moi, avant qu'elle ne sache que je suis gay. »

« Le prend pas mal, Kurt, mais tu es sans doute le garçon le plus blanc de cette école. Sauf Artie, peut-être. Tu aimes la musique, les beaux habits, l'art, les soins en tout genre, et plein d'autres trucs que les filles aiment aussi. Et tu es le meilleur pote de Mercedes, et de ce que j'en sais, Anthony n'a aucune de ces qualités. Tu ne penses pas que tu aurais dû chercher un mec comme toi mais hétéro si tu avais voulu la caser ? Surtout si c'était une tentative de la distraire pendant que tu avais des rendez-vous gays et tout. »

Cela offensa un peu Kurt pas tellement que Finn ait qualifié ses centres d'intérêts d'efféminés, mais le fait qu'il sous-entende qu'il serait heureux de refiler Mercedes au premier garçon intéressé qui passait, juste pour ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes. Sauf que… Est-ce que ce n'était pas un peu ce qu'il _avait_ fait ?

« Pour dire les choses autrement, » continua Finn, surprenant encore Kurt par cette intelligence, et cet implacable bon sens qui ne le caractérisaient pas. « Et si Mercedes avait commencé à sortir avec quelqu'un qu'elle aurait trouvé, mais que tu n'avais Blaine, et que son seul sujet de conversation était devenu ce garçon, et ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Si elle te laissait tomber pour passer du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre, comment tu le prendrais ? »

Un profond soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Kurt. Ils connaissaient tous les deux la réponse. Il aurait piqué une crise, et aurait été profondément jaloux, comme il l'avait été quand il pensait que Finn lui volait son père. « C'est bon, j'ai compris. J'irais lui parler pour m'excuser d'avoir été un connard égoïste. »

« Cool », répondit-il en souriant franchement. « Hé, je deviens plutôt bon pour les conseils entre frères et ce genre de trucs, non ? »

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait l'air tellement content de lui. « Oui, tu es vraiment doué, en fait. »

Il hocha la tête, avala la dernière gorgée de son lait et lécha sa moustache blanche. Il regarda le plateau encore à moitié rempli de Kurt, qui contenait une part de pudding à 0%, et lui demanda « Tu peux me donner ça ? »

« Quoi, les conseils fraternels sont payants maintenant ? »

Finn lui fit tout de suite sa tête de jeune chiot. « S'il te plait ? »

Il lui tendit en riant. « Je n'avais pas faim, de toute façon. » Ce qui était tout à fait vrai. Il avait besoin de se rattraper, et c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il vit Mercedes arriver dans la queue de la cafétéria toute seule, en se demandant ce qui l'avait retenue, et se leva. Il prit son portable et effaça le début de message qui demandait à Blaine s'il voulait le retrouver après les cours, et dit, « Je pense que je vais aller voir si Mercedes accepterait un bowling ce soir. »

Finn, qui en était déjà à la moitié de son dessert, laissa la cuillère dans sa bouche et leva le poing pour l'encourager.

Il jeta son plateau, en prit un nouveau et s'introduit dans la queue derrière Mercedes. La dame de la cafétéria lui lança un regarda ahuri, qu'il choisit d'ignorer, et il prit deux petites assiettes en papier avec des brownies dessus. C'était ses préférés, et ceux de Mercedes, et c'était quelque chose qu'ils essayaient d'éviter parce qu'ils étaient trop gras. « Je t'achètes un brownie, ma belle ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

Mercedes le regarda avec curiosité, et sourit un peu. « Je pensais que tu avais déjà mangé avec Finn. »

Kurt sentit ses yeux le picoter. Elle l'avait évité et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte les choses s'étaient vraiment détérioré entre eux. « Il a mangé mon dessert », dit-il honnêtement. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, et vit que Finn était toujours assis, le regardait intensément, et lui lançait même un ridicule hochement de tête d'encouragement de l'autre bout de la pièce. « Et je voulais m'excuser. Je n'ai pas été là pour toi ces derniers temps, pas comme je l'aurais dû. J'ai été tellement occupé à me faire un nouvel ami que je ne me suis même pas occupé de ma meilleure amie. Je suis vraiment désolé et j'espérais que tu m'accompagnerais au bowling de Lima ce soir pour me faire pardonner. On pourrait parler. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. « Meilleure amie ? » répéta-t-elle. Il acquiesça en déglutissant bruyamment. Le magnifique sourire de Mercedes éclaira son visage petit à petit. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que je serais ta demoiselle d'honneur quand Blaine et toi irez à Vegas vous marier devant Elvis ? »

Kurt se mit à rire et lâcha son plateau pour se pencher et enlacer Mercedes. « Tu pourras même choisir les alliances, avec un gros diamant voyant dessus. »

Par-dessus son épaule, il regarda Finn, qui se pâmait de satisfaction et levait ses deux pouces en signe d'approbation. Kurt hocha la tête, et se demanda à quel moment Finn Hudson était devenu le plus intelligent dans leur relation.


	10. Blaine: A Symbol Of Courage

**Blaine : A Symbol Of Courage**

_NDLT : Alors tout d'abord : Je suis totalement, absolument, entièrement, et complètement désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster un nouveau chapitre. Mais j'ai une excuse : mon ordinateur s'est cassé il y a deux semaines et il n'est réparé que depuis peu. J'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de lire, et de laisser des reviews. Et de toute manière, le moral est joyeux puisque, dans 4 jours… GLEE REVIENT ! :D Enfin ! Alors, camarades Gleeks, enjoy ! : )_

**NDLA : Je me suis demandé comment Kurt s'est trouvé en possession d'une photo de Blaine alors qu'ils s'étaient juste rencontrés, donc je suis allé finir leur conversation à la Dalton Academy. C'est juste un petit moment « Klaine ». (Ça m'a surpris d'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas m'occuper de leur relation !)**

« Confronte-le ! Interpelle-le. J'ai fui, Kurt. Je ne me suis pas défendu. J'ai laissé ces brutes me chasser, et c'est quelque chose que je regrette vraiment. »

Lorsque ces mots passionnés brisèrent le silence, Kurt le dévisagea, puis se mit à parler. « Je l'ai déjà fait. » Kurt baissa ses yeux perdus et fatigués sur sa tasse de café. « Me défendre contre eux, je veux dire. À la fin de l'année dernière, je leur ai dit que j'étais fier d'être différent. Que c'était mon plus grand atout. Je les ai même autorisés à me frapper si c'était leur seule manière de me supporter. Ils l'auraient fait d'ailleurs, si mes camarades du Glee-Club n'étaient pas arrivés à point nommé. Ils ont pensé que je me faisais encore harceler parce que les sportifs détestent le Glee Club, et je ne les ai pas démentis. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il sourit sans joie. « Parce que c'était moins douloureux que de mettre en évidence le fait que je suis un outsider, même dans les plus basses classes sociales du lycée. » Kurt soupira. « Et me voilà, trois mois après, après la rentrée scolaire, et la situation a encore empiré. »

« Tu as dit que tu t'étais défendu contre _eux_, » répéta Blaine. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi Kurt avait eu l'air si choqué quand il avait appris que les Warblers étaient cools. Apparemment, à McKinley, aimer chanter était aussi quelque chose contre lui. « Il y a plus qu'un 'Homme de Neandertal' contre toi, c'est ça ? »

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration, comme s'il essayait de rassembler ses épaules, mais il ne put que hausser les épaules. « Celui dont je te parlais, Karofsky, il a un meilleur ami, Azimio, qui est aussi problématique que lui. La plupart des sportifs de mon lycée ne m'aiment pas. Ils sont tous convaincus que j'essaie d'utiliser ma magie vaudou gay pour leur sauter dessus. »

Blaine sourit à cette remarque sarcastique, heureux de voir une petite étincelle s'allumer dans les yeux de Kurt. « Je connais ça. »

Il hocha la tête et se détendit en entendant la voix compréhensive de Blaine. « Les autres ne font pas grand-chose, à part quelques occasionnelles remarques puériles. Avec Karofsky et son ami, c'est différent. Quand ils sont ensemble, j'ai deux fois plus de problèmes, et personne ne fait rien pour m'aider. » Kurt secoua la tête avec des yeux pleins de solitude. « Mes amis ne se rendent même plus compte de ce qui se passe, et je ne veux pas ressembler à un vieux disque rayé gémissant, toujours en train de se plaindre. C'est comme si le fait de me voir me faire pousser et harceler par des idiots homophobes était devenu tellement habituel qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en préoccuper. »

Kurt arrêta de parler quand sa voix se brisa. Il finit son latte, comme s'il avait la gorge sèche, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement fort que le liquide s'échappa du gobelet, laissant quelques gouttes s'écraser sur sa veste grise en tweed. Il eut un hoquet de stupeur.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, laisse-moi t'aider. » dit Blaine. Il se rapprocha et épongea les quelques traces de café avant qu'elles ne pénètrent dans le tissu.

Les yeux de Kurt se fermèrent et ses lèvres se pincèrent à ces simples mots et cette gentille action. Il reposa sa tasse sur la table et entrelaça ses doigts de manière à cacher leur tremblement.

Le cœur de Blaine se serra en voyant ça. Personne ne devrait être aussi dévasté juste parce qu'il lui avait proposé de l'aide. Son instinct lui fit abandonner la distance polie qu'il avait jusque-là observée avec ce quasi étranger, et se rapprocha pour poser une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur ses mains tremblantes. « Ca dure depuis longtemps, non ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Kurt acquiesça. Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent, révélant des yeux bleus brillants de larmes. « Ces derniers temps, ça a _tellement_ empiré. Le deuxième de mes bourreaux a été malade toute la semaine, et on aurait pu penser que ça m'aurait fait des vacances. À la place, Karofsky n'a pas arrêté de me brutaliser, au point que je sois sûr d'exploser. Si ça continue, je _vais_ exploser. »

La honte remplissait ses yeux, et Blaine serra ses mains plus fort pour essayer de montrer qu'il était sérieux en répondant, « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Kurt. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Personne ne peut traverser ça tout seul. Personne. » Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Blaine lui sourit. « Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai fui mes problèmes. J'_ai_ explosé, et je le regrette _vraiment_. Au moins, tu as le courage de te défendre. Contre les deux, en plus ! Déjà, ça leur montre que tu n'as pas peur d'eux. »

« Si » répondit-il, secouant ses mains. « J'essaie de faire comme si ça ne me dérangeait pas, mais parfois je suis si terrifié que c'est la seule chose que je suis capable de faire pour ne pas tomber. Peut-être que ça se voit un peu, et que c'est pour ça que Karofsky fait son possible pour me rendre misérable. »

« Je n'en doute pas », dit-il. « Il n'y a rien qu'une brute aime plus que de sentir que sa victime lui est soumise. Sûrement une espèce de fascination pour le pouvoir. C'est pourquoi je pense que tu devrais prendre ce mec à part pour te révolter contre lui. Le convaincre qu'il a tort de s'en prendre à toi. Si tout ce qu'il veut est une victime, montre lui que tu ne veux plus être la sienne. Sans le support de son pote, je pense que ça le calmera. »

Kurt n'eut pas l'air convaincu. « C'est la partie qui me fait peur. Et s'il ne se calme pas ? Et si j'en avais l'opportunité mais que je n'arrivais pas à le confronter ? Blaine, honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr que j'en ai encore la force. »

Le cœur de Blaine se serra quand son regard croisa les yeux suppliants de Kurt. Kurt était si beau et si vulnérable qu'il avait envie de se serrer contre lui et de l'embrasser pour éloigner toute cette douleur et cette misère. Il fut choqué quand il s'en rendit compte. Il n'était _pas_ le genre de personne à plonger tête la première dans une relation avec un mec qu'il connaissait depuis un total d'une heure, réparties en deux jours !

Cependant… quelque en chose en Kurt le touchait, forçait sa sympathie. Il le comprenait pour avoir été exactement dans la même position. En ce moment, Kurt avait besoin d'un ami, d'un support. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de faire un geste romantique qui le terrifierait sûrement, et ne l'aiderait en rien à résoudre son vrai problème. Surtout que son instinct lui disait que la seule raison pour laquelle Kurt lui permettait de voir sa vulnérabilité si attirante était parce qu'il était également un outsider, et que de ce fait, il ne risquait rien en se confiant à lui.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il devait détendre l'atmosphère. Il sourit. « Tu es déjà vu « Le Magicien d'Oz » ? »

L'incrédulité remplaça si rapidement la douleur dans les yeux de Kurt que Blaine se mit presque à rire.

« Bien sûr », dit-il d'un ton tellement prudent qu'il semblait indiquer qu'il pensait que Blaine était en train de se moquer de lui. « Qui ne l'a pas vu ? »

Le sourire de Blaine s'élargit quand il se mit à citer : « What makes the Hottentots so hot? What puts the Ape in apricot? What have you got that I ain't got? Qu'est-ce que tu as que je n'ai pas ? »

Les lèvres de Kurt s'étirèrent en un petit sourire quand il entendit combien Blaine avait insisté sur la dernière phrase. « Du courage ? »

« Tu peux le dire encore ! » Il cilla, heureux d'entendre un petit rire chaleureux et franc venant de Kurt.

« Tu es en train de me dire que me taire et laisser Karofsky continuer à me harceler ferait de moi un lâche ? » demanda Kurt doucement. Son sourire se fondit en une expression frondeuse. « Parce que, excuse-moi, mais cela me semble assez hypocrite étant donné ce que tu viens de me dire sur ton choix de quitter ton école pour venir ici. »

« Je ne te traite pas de lâche. » assura Blaine, décidant que le fait d'admettre qu'il se sentait _en effet_ lâche la plupart du temps serait contre-productif. « Je dis juste que si tu trouvais le courage de te défendre une fois, c'est que, comme le Lion dans le film, tu l'avais en toi depuis le début, et tu mérites une chance de montrer à cet idiot qu'il ne t'a pas mis à sa merci avec ses menaces et ses insultes ignorantes. Tu es une personne incroyablement forte, Kurt. On vient juste de se rencontrer, mais je peux déjà te le dire. Tu _peux_ le faire, je crois en toi. »

Kurt se redressa et ses joues rosirent. Ses yeux brillèrent avec un peu de fierté à ces mots. Blaine se sentit un peu impressionné de pouvoir amener une telle expression dans ses yeux.

Tout à coup, Kurt se remit à douter. « Ça a l'air plutôt intelligent, mais si jamais en revenant à McKinley je me rendais compte que tu as tort ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais m'offrir une médaille magique de boy-scout pour me rappeler mon courage. »

Blaine se mit à rire. « Non, j'ai peur que non, mais peut-être que j'ai quelque chose d'aussi bien. »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda-t-il, l'air curieux.

« Attends- moi ici une minute. » dit-il en se levant de sa chaise. Kurt hocha la tête avec un petit sourire quand Blaine ajouta « Ne bouge pas, je reviens. »

Il quitta le petit café et se dépêcha de monter les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre. Kurt avait besoin d'un symbole, juste quelque chose à quoi se rattacher, quelque chose qui lui rappellerait que la vie ne se résumait pas au lycée et que quelqu'un se souciait de lui en dehors.

Les étudiants de Dalton venaient juste de recevoir leurs photos de classe la semaine précédente. Il avait déjà envoyé ses plus grandes photos à sa famille, et avait distribué la plupart de ses portraits à ses amis, mais il lui en restait encore deux.

Il s'arrêta alors qu'il prenait un des clichés dans son bureau. Etait-ce trop précoce de donner une photo de lui à un garçon qu'il venait juste de rencontrer, même si l'intention était bonne ? Et si Kurt voyait plus que de l'amitié dans ce geste ?

Les palpitations de son cœur répondirent pour lui à cette question. Il soupçonnait qu'il ne verrait aucun inconvénient à ce que Kurt choisisse de voir dans ce geste plus que de l'amitié. Blaine rougit en s'en rendant compte. Mon Dieu, il agissait comme un personnage de conte de fées sans expérience qui espérait le coup de foudre. C'était insensé : ça n'existait pas !

Puis il repensa au garçon qui l'attendait dans le café avec son visage triste, ses lumineux yeux bleus verts, sa parfaite peau de porcelaine, et des expressions qui auraient facilement pu être lues par un aveugle. Il se rappela sa tentative maladroite mais charmante d'espionnage, dans son uniforme de fortune, et sa timide demande de lui parler quand il avait réapparu aujourd'hui après la dernière sonnerie, avec la peur d'être frappé parce qu'il était revenu mais sa détermination à obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas si insensé que ça, après tout.

En hochant la tête, Blaine attrapa la photo et retourna dans le café. Il espérait que Kurt n'aurait pas profité du fait qu'il l'ait laissé seul pour s'échapper et retourner à Lima. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il l'aperçut, attendant patiemment, assis à la table.

« Voilà » dit-il, hors d'haleine. Il se jeta sur son siège.

Kurt accepta l'offre. Un sourire ravi éclaira ses yeux et dessina deux fossettes sur ses joues quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de lui donner. Le cœur de Blaine se remit à palpiter en voyant ça. Oh, oui, il était vraiment dans la merde.

« Ce n'est pas une médaille de boy-scout, mais peut-être que tu pourras la regarder pour retrouver un peu la force de te battre, sachant que je suis sur la touche. »

« Est-ce que tu viens juste d'utiliser une métaphore sportive pour me décrire ? » demanda Kurt en éclatant de rire. « Il faut que je le dise à mon père. Il ne me croira jamais ! »

Blaine se mit aussi à rire. La joie l'envahit quand il vit que glissait la photo dans une poche invisible du revers de sa veste, juste contre son cœur.

« Merci, Blaine », dit-il doucement. « Cela m'aidera plus que tu ne le penses. »

« Si tu as besoin de me parler, n'hésites pas à m'appeler » proposa-t-il, encore une fois surpris de sa réaction. Il prit un stylo dans la poche de sa poitrine, écrit son numéro sur une serviette en papier et lui tendit. « Dès que tu as besoin de moi, Kurt. Sérieusement. »

Celui-ci rougissait de bonheur. Il sortit son portable, ajouta le contact, et l'appela immédiatement. Blaine sortit le téléphone qui sonnait de sa poche. « Si tu as besoin que je te renvoie l'ascenseur. » lui dit Kurt, souriant timidement. « Quand tu veux. »

Une cloche sonna, interrompant ce doux moment. À contrecœur, Blaine expliqua « C'est la sonnerie des corvées. Ici, tout le monde doit aider, à la cafétéria par exemple, et je dois faire le deuxième service ce soir. Je dois y aller. »

Kurt se leva et tendit sa main. Il serra formellement celle de Blaine. « Merci. » dit-il sincèrement. « Pour tout. »

De te soucier de moi les mots tus flottaient dans l'air.

Blaine lui serra la main. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. « Bonne chance pour demain. Tiens-moi au courant? »

« Bien sûr. Au revoir, Blaine. »

« Au revoir, Kurt. » répondit Blaine en souriant. « À bientôt. »

Il aurait pu être en train de parler des Sélections dans trois semaines, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le cas.

« À bientôt. » répéta Kurt. Ces mots étaient prometteurs.

Il se retourna, rangea ses affaires et quitta le café pendant que Blaine le regardait partir.

Il aurait dû se dépêcher de partir accomplir ses tâches, mais ne fit pas un pas. Il fut heureux de ne pas avoir bougé quand Kurt jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule juste avant de passer le coin qui le mettrait hors de vue, et lui sourit.

Blaine soupira. Il essaya de se convaincre que ce soupir ne faisait _pas_ « ado qui se languit d'amour» et sourit en tournant les talons.

Et si certains étudiants se demandèrent pourquoi la star des Warblers sifflota « We're Off To See The Wizard » pendant tout le dîner, personne ne posa de questions.


	11. Beauty And The Beiste

Beauty and the Beiste

_NDLT : Je suis absolument et totalement désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour traduire ce chapitre. J'ai été très occupée, et je l'ai trouvé assez dur à traduire, étant donné que j'ai dû trouver des traductions aux expressions « footballistiques » sans rien y connaître et essayer de transmettre les expressions de Beiste… Du coup, je me suis un peu découragée. Mais le voilà, et a priori, le prochain ne me prendra pas autant de temps. Enfin bref, j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de reviewer ce chapitre comme vous avec pu le faire avec les autres. Je vous rappelle que toutes vos reviews sont transmises à l'auteur, qui les apprécie énormément, et moi aussi. Sinon, j'ai découvert tumblr, qui compte une communauté gleek assez énorme, je vous conseille de vous y inscrire, c'est vraiment sympa. Si vous y êtes déjà, je suis aussi villelumiere sur tumblr, vous pouvez toujours me « follower », je ferais de même. On n'a jamais assez d'amis Gleeks ! :D_

_Maintenant que j'ai fini mon roman, je vous laisse lire ce qui est vraiment intéressant… _

**NDLA : A ma connaissance, Kurt n'a été en contact avec le Coach Beiste qu'une seule fois, lors du mash-up des garçons dans « Never Been Kissed », mais je la trouve vraiment intrigante, et j'étais curieuse de les voir se rencontrer pour de vrai. (Ce chapitre a été écrit avant la révélation inattendue que Karofsky est dans l'équipe de football cette année, donc je parle de lui comme du joueur de hockey qu'il était dans la Saison 1. )**

Parfois, quand il n'y avait aucune manière de sentir mieux, un mec avait _besoin_ de frapper quelque chose.

Il est vrai que c'était une réaction de merde, macho et cliché à une journée de merde, et peut-être qu'il n'était pas le type qu'on soupçonnerait d'avoir ce genre de pulsions, mais contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, Kurt Hummel était tout autant mâle que n'importe quel autre porteur de chromosome Y de ce lycée.

C'est juste qu'habituellement, il le cachait bien mieux.

Il avait eu trop de pression à supporter dernièrement. Vraiment trop. L'état de santé de son père. Le harcèlement sans fin sur sa sexualité qui n'était pas facile à supporter, quel que soit le nombre de fois que ça arrivait. Le manque frustrant de connections avec ses meilleurs amis qui le laissait froid, et parfois coupable à chaque fois qu'il les voyait.

Et c'était juste son quotidien. Il ne pensait même pas à l'horreur confuse qu'il avait ressentie en apprenant qu'un de ses pires tourmenteurs était un homosexuel refoulé, à qui, apparemment, il plaisait, ou le mélange confus de gratitude et de désir qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Blaine !

Aujourd'hui, la pression avait été à son comble depuis qu'il s'était levé, quand il était monté juste à temps pour voir son père arriver à la maison avec un sandwich aux œufs et saucisses et une boîte de donuts. Ça ne s'était pas amélioré de la journée, et là, à la fin de la journée, il avait été jeté contre un casier par un homophobe juste devant un membre de l'administration qui avait simplement tourné la tête, comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

Kurt serrait ses mâchoires si fort que cela lui faisait mal. Les deux athlètes se mirent à rire et se frappèrent dans la main en s'allant.

Kurt se mit à frapper son casier dans un bruit retentissant dans le couloir presque vide. Il avait l'impression qu'il ferait une crise psychotique s'il ne pouvait pas évacuer sa rage et sa frustration.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'était pas habillé pour aller courir, il n'avait pas envie de danser, et il n'était plus membre des Cheerios ce qu'il regrettait de plus en plus ces jours-ci. Être un des serviteurs de Sylvester n'avait pas été chose facile, mais celui lui avait assuré une once de respect, et puis, il était tellement épuisé le soir après les entraînements qu'il ne pensait même plus à son état émotionnel.

Il considéra un instant l'idée d'aller dans la salle de musculation. Il n'aurait pas besoin d'un partenaire et il s'était assez entraîné, notamment avec les Cheerios, pour savoir que travailler sur des machines en fer aidait à se débarrasser de sa colère. Cependant, il rejeta cette idée assez rapidement. Cette salle était toujours pleine de brutes, et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin maintenant était bien d'être entouré d'homophobes qui avaient un tour de biceps plus important que leur périmètre crânien.

Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas envie de voir personne, et il avait déjà refusé de sortir et d'aller voir un film avec Tina et Mercedes.

Tout à coup, il vit Puck et Artie discuter en se dirigeant vers la sortie et le parking. Et si ces deux la étaient en tenue de ville à cette heure-là, cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'entraînement de football prévu !

Kurt prit son sac en souriant. Ironie du sort, le terrain de football était le seul endroit de cette école où il n'aurait pas à craindre d'être harcelé par Karofsky ou aucune autre de ces têtes de veau. Les équipes de football et de hockey étaient des rivales de longue date et chacune d'entre elles évitait le territoire de l'autre comme la peste.

Il se précipita vers les casiers à l'intérieur des vestiaires des footballeurs. La pièce était vide, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il composa le même numéro sur le cadenas que celui qu'il se rappelait avoir brièvement utilisé l'année dernière lorsqu'il jouait pour le Coach Tanaka. Il avait toujours eu la mémoire des chiffres, mais il y avait de grandes chances pour que quelqu'un ait changé la combinaison depuis.

Bingo ! Pour une fois, la chance était en sa faveur, et la serrure s'ouvrit facilement. Kurt rangea son sac à bandoulière dans un des casiers vides puis attrapa un des grands sacs de ballons de football et le mit sur son épaule en se dirigeant péniblement vers le terrain.

Il avait plus dans la journée et le ciel menaçait de lâcher à tout moment, mais, pour une fois, Kurt ne se préoccupait pas de l'état de ses chaussures ou de la possibilité que ses cheveux ou ses vêtements de marque se mouillent. Il voulait juste frapper.

Il décida de commencer à la ligne des 20 yards, qui était une de ses plus belles réussites de l'année précédente. Il installa une balle, il prit une profonde inspiration, prit de l'élan puis tira le plus fort possible. La balle atterrit si loin du centre qu'il aurait été profondément embarrassé que quelqu'un l'ait vu. Cela révélait qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué depuis longtemps.

« Okay Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de faire ça bien, cette fois ? » murmura-t-il.

Il prépara une autre balle, se recula, fit une série de flexions pour s'échauffer, puis réessaya. La balle zigzagua dans les airs et passa à peine la barre, mais elle la passa.

« Mieux, » se dit-il, « mais c'est pas encore ça. »

Il regretta de ne pas avoir apporté de musique avec lui. Il était toujours meilleur avec de la musique, mais il était venu ici impulsivement, et il n'avait même pas pensé à apporter son iPod. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait un match en jeu. Son imagination suffirait.

Il plaça une autre balle et ferma ses yeux un moment en prenant une profonde inspiration. Puis il commença à murmurer les paroles de « Single Ladies » en esquissant la chorégraphie. Il s'élança et frappa la balle avec tout ce qu'il avait. La balle atterrit pile entre les buts, et Kurt se mit à rire. Rien ne marchait mieux que Beyoncé, même maintenant.

Quatre autres ballons traversèrent le terrain sans une faute, et Kurt décida de reculer. Son corps s'échauffait rapidement, et il devenait meilleur au fur et à mesure qu'il lançait les balles. Il imaginait que chacune d'entre elles était un problème de plus qui le rongeait. Il frappa symboliquement son père, qui ne suivait pas les ordres du médecin. Il frappa M. Schuester, dont les bonnes intentions n'étaient pas toujours pertinentes. Il frappa ses amis, qui ne faisaient plus attention à lui. Il frappa le professeur qui l'avait ignoré dans le hall. Il frappa vigoureusement chacune des brutes qui le harcelaient. Si seulement il pouvait faire de même dans la vraie vie…

De plus en plus de balles traversaient le terrain. Plus il était tourmenté par ce qu'il frappait, plus elles étaient mauvaises, mais cela ne lui enlevait pas la satisfaction qu'il avait de frapper.

Au moment où il lança la dernière balle dans le sac, Kurt était haletant et en sueur, mais il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Malheureusement, il devait aller chercher les 30 ballons qu'il avait lancés tout autour du terrain.

« T'es vachement doué, toi ! »

Kurt bondit en entendant cette interpellation inattendue. Il se retourna : « Oh… Bonjour Coach Beiste. » Il se mit à rougir et attendit craintivement qu'elle lui crie dessus pour avoir utiliser l'équipement de l'école sans autorisation et s'être introduit dans les vestiaires des athlètes. « Je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne. »

« J'avais de la paperasse à finir. » dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui pour ne pas voir à crier. « J'ai entendu quelqu'un lancer des balles donc je suis venue voir. Pensais pas que ce serait un des élèves de Schuester. Tu t'appelles comment déjà ? »

« Euh, Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Je suis le seul garçon du Glee Club qui n'est pas dans votre équipe, en fait. » dit-il en lui souriant. Il espérait qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre les battements terrifiés de son cœur.

Finn, Sam et les autres disaient tous que le Coach Beiste était quelqu'un de gentil, mais il était difficile de ne pas être intimidé par une femme qui faisait une tête et probablement 50 kilos de pur muscle de plus que lui. Merde, elle pouvait sûrement casser son père comme une brindille, sans parler de lui ! Et qui ne serait pas intimidé par quelqu'un qui pouvait porter des shorts et un haut de sport en nylon quand il faisait 4° dehors sans même avoir la chair de poule ?

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement en croisant ses bras musclés. « T'es assez bon d'après ce que je viens de voir. Et tu dois avoir un peu d'expérience sur le terrain à mon avis. Pourquoi t'es pas venu auditionner au début de l'année ? »

Il frissonna en sentant que la pluie commençait à tomber. « J'ai joué l'année dernière, pour le Coach Tanaka, pendant quelques semaines. J'ai décidé que ce n'était pas pour moi. »

Beiste le pointa du doigt. « C'est toi ! » éructa-t-elle. « C'est toi qui a fait danser toute l'équipe sur des chansons pop et tu leur as fait gagner leur seul match de la saison. J'ai vu une vidéo quand on m'a proposé le job. »

Il se sentit mal à l'aise malgré lui. Il n'avait pas honte de cette performance, loin de là, mais tout le monde réagissait toujours de la même façon quand on leur parlait de ce match, avec un mélange de respect et d'incrédulité. « Oui, madame. »

« Tu es sûr que ce sport n'est pas pour toi ? » demanda-t-elle en riant. « Parce que c'était un sacré truc, j'avais jamais vu ça, et je suis coach depuis un bon paquet d'années. »

Il sourit. Il aimait bien son rire. Il était chaleureux et jovial. « J'en suis sûr. J'ai un peu fait ça pour impressionner mon père, mais je me suis rendu compte que même gagner des matchs de football ne suffit pas pour que les gens comme moi soient bien accueillis par ici. »

Il haussa les épaules. Il vit à son regard compréhensif qu'elle avait correctement déchiffré ce qu'il entendait par là.

« Un peu comme si je demandais à devenir prof de danse, hein ? » dit-elle en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. A sa grande surprise, elle commença à l'aider à ranger les ballons dans le sac. « C'est pas parce que je suis bonne en danse classique que je ne sais pas faire des claquettes. »

Kurt ne comprit absolument pas sa métaphore, mais il sourit et acquiesça quand même. « Je préfère la chorale. » admit-il. « Le sport ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. En plus du football, j'ai aussi été Cheerio pendant plusieurs mois l'année dernière, donc j'en suis sûr. »

« Tu as travaillé avec Sylvester ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant de la tête aux pieds.

« Elle voulait du chant dans ses performances, donc c'est surtout ce que j'ai fait. J'ai aidé l'équipe à gagner en chantant un medley de Céline Dion, complètement en français. » dit-il. « Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que j'ai aimé faire, malgré le chant, donc je ne me suis pas réinscrit cette année. Ca n'a pas vraiment plus au Coach Sylvester, mais elle ne pouvait me forcer à revenir contre mon gré. »

Son rire tonitruant éclata de nouveau, et Kurt se mit aussi à rire. « Tu viens de gagner un autre bon point, toi ! Quiconque a réussi à faire chier Sylvester et est encore vivant pour le raconter est définitivement dans mes petits papiers. »

« Vous chantez ? » demanda-t-il impulsivement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Elle rangea deux ballons dans le sac. Les yeux de Kurt s'élargirent quand il se rendit compte qu'elle tenait les deux dans la même main. « Moi ? Non. Enfin, pas pour un public, quoi. Dans la douche, le voiture, occasionnellement avec la radio, mais c'est tout. Pourquoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules et courut pour aller chercher une balle qui était allée plus loin. Quand il revint, Beiste attendait encore une réponse, donc il lui répondit honnêtement, « Votre voix parlée est exceptionnelle. C'est un peu comme… » Il fit une pause pour trouver une bonne comparaison. « comme du chocolat chaud à la menthe, c'est chaud, riche et rafraîchissant en même temps. Je me disais juste que ce serait vraiment génial si vous chantiez. »

A sa grande surprise, le Coach se mit à rougir comme une écolière. Elle rit un peu, clairement embarrassée. « Personne ne m'a jamais dit quelque chose comme ça. La plupart des gens trouvent que ma voix est trop grave, trop masculine. »

Il sourit et regarda autour de lui. Ils avaient réussi à ranger tous les ballons pendant qu'ils parlaient. Et tant mieux, parce que la pluie se faisait de plus en plus froide. Ils portèrent le sac ensemble jusqu'aux vestiaires. Kurt admit, « Peut-être que j'ai un point de vue différent parce que la plupart des gens pensent que ma voix est trop féminine. » Il haussa les épaules. « La plupart des mecs ont peur de moi parce que je suis différent. »

Elle soupira. « Je sais. Ils se pressent pas non plus à mes pieds. »

« Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent », osa-t-il. Il se sentait une espèce de connection avec cette femme très masculine. Il eût honte de réaliser que jusqu'à maintenant, il avait inconsciemment pensé que le Coach Beiste était lesbienne, à cause de son apparence et de son choix de carrière. C'était la première fois qu'il la regardait vraiment. « Je parie que quand vous vous habillez avec des beaux vêtements et que vous vous maquillez bien, ils tombent comme des mouches. »

Le Coach renifla. « Seulement s'ils meurent de rire. »

Elle se frotta les mains et se retourna vers lui, un peu étonnée quand elle vit que Kurt avait redressé la tête, comme un chien qui aurait flairé une trace particulièrement intéressante.

« Ca vous intéressait, un relooking ? » demanda-t-il alors que les idées lui venaient par centaines en la regardant.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle avait l'air mi-amusé, mi-insulté.

Kurt prit ses mains dans les siennes. « S'il vous plaît ? Je ne suis pas un de vos élèves. » Le Coach Beiste était aussi professeur de sciences physiques en plus de son poste de coach de football. « Ni un de vos athlètes, donc il n'y aurait pas de conflit d'intérêt, ni rien, et j'adorerais. Je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité d'en faire depuis des lustres! »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? C'est un pari ? » Il secoua la tête vigoureusement, et elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur un des bancs des vestiaires. Elle le regarda dans le blanc des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, puis hocha la tête. « Okay, mettons que c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi t'étais dehors, dans le froid, en train de t'entraîner alors que tu n'avais aucune raison de le faire ? Parce que je sais pertinemment que tu n'es pas arrivé sur ce terrain dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un à qui offrir un relooking. »

« Euh… » Il rougit. Ca avait l'air assez ridicule quand elle le disait comme ça. « J'ai dépassé les bornes, non ? Je suis vraiment désolée Mme Beiste. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Vraiment. Des fois, mon goût pour la mode prend le pas sur mon bon sens, et la vue de shorts en polyester en Novembre met en route toutes mes alarmes. »

A son grand soulagement, elle se remit à rire. « Excuses acceptées, maintenant, réponds à ma question. »

Kurt la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes. Quelque chose dans cette femme suggérait l'honnêteté, peut-être qu'elle l'écouterait, pas comme les autres professeurs. Doucement, il lui dit la vérité, et plus il parlait, plus les informations lui échappaient. C'était comme si la pression qu'il devait supporter avait trouvé un moyen de s'évacuer.

Il ne lui raconta pas le baiser de Karofsky. Il ne pouvait toujours pas en parler confortablement avec quelqu'un d'autre que Blaine, mais il lui dit presque tout le reste, et le soulagement de tout laisser sortir le laissa comme vide.

« Je suis désolé. » répéta-t-il en se levant du banc. Il se rendit compte, en voyant son regard étonné qu'il l'avait probablement submergé d'informations que sa simple question ne demandait pas. « Je n'aurais pas dû »

« Non, » lui dit-elle en plaçant une de ses grandes mains sur son épaule. « Tu le devais. En fait, tu aurais dû raconter à quelqu'un ce qu'il se passait depuis longtemps, mais honnêtement, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait. »

Il soupira. « Je sais que vous ne pouvez rien faire personne ne peut rien y faire, mais je pense que j'avais vraiment besoin que quelqu'un m'écoute. »

« J'ai été heureuse de le faire, mon grand, et je peux sûrement faire quelque chose à propos du fait que tu te fais pousser dans les couloirs. Personne ne fait chier mes élèves et s'en tire sans rien. »

Encore une fois, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce que cela voulait dire, mais cela avait l'air plutôt prometteur. « Vos élèves, » répéta-t-il. « Ca veut dire que je dois rejouer au football ? »

Cet adorable rire résonna dans les vestiaires vides. « Si on était un peu plus tôt dans la saison, je serais tentée de dire oui ! Non, tu n'as pas besoin de revenir jouer, mais Schuester et moi avons une espèce de deal. Ses élèves ne foutent pas le bordel, et je prends soin d'eux. Considère toi inclus dans ce marché. Je pense que j'irais parler à McClellan demain. »

Le Coach McClellen était le coach de hockey, et n'était pas méchant, au moins de réputation. Kurt n'était pas sûr que lui parler serait très utile, et le Coach Beiste ne pouvait pas être témoin de chaque abus qu'il devrait supporter, mais Kurt sentit son coeur se remplir d'espoir pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une année. « Merci, Mme Beiste. »

Elle lui donna une accolade si forte qu'il tomba presque sur le banc. « Appelle-moi Coach. »

Kurt sourit. « Merci Coach. »

Ils se levèrent, le Coach jeta un dernier regard dans le vestiaire pour être sûre que tout était bien en ordre, et Kurt reprit son sac de là où il l'avait laissé. Puis elle éteint les lumières et l'escorta jusqu'au parking. La nuit était tombée et la pluie continuait de tomber. Kurt frissonna alors que le Coach avait l'air absolument indifférente au temps.

Kurt secoua la tête d'admiration. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Il regrettait que tout le monde ne puisse pas la voir comme ça.

« Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas que je vous fasse ce relooking ? » demanda-t-il, plein d'excitation, en babillant avec l'enthousiasme d'un écureuil trop cafféiné sur toutes les possibilités de styles qui lui iraient alors qu'il marchait avec une Coach amusée dans la pluie froide de Novembre.


End file.
